My Butler
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Kisah antara kau dan butlermu. CHAPTER 4 UPDATED! Chapter 4 : Deredere Butler Type. Warning : Gaje, OOC dan segala penyakit kesampahan yang ada di setiap fic gw. BUTLER! GOM X OJOU! READER.
1. Chapter 1

Oke, gw emg suka bgt nyampah ya di fandom ini. pdhl gw udah punya utang fic tp malah bikin lagi. *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Yang paling nyampahnya adalah gw udah punya fic yg model begini, versi suka2an ada+itemnya, versi boyfriend ada, nah ini versi butler. Lama2 gw bikin versi nikah dan honeymoon nih! /ditabok(?) gunting/

Bodo mamatlah. Oiya, klo dipikir2 GoMxReader itu aneh sih, gw selalu mikir Reader adalah cewek. Sapa tau ada juga reader cowok disini. Klo ada tolong tunjuk tangan!*tunjuk tangan aja, gak ada yg tau jg*

Gw dpt ide pas dengerin drama cd 2nd teater kurobasu, disana kuroko jd butler. nah karena itu lah kesampahan dimulai. Lgsng gw ketik, soale mau lngsng gw publish sebelum kuota inet abis bulan ini. gw bikinnya sesuai dengan sifat '-dere' nya mereka,pdhl di fic ini gak keliatan juga sih. ahahaha..Sip, cekidot!

* * *

**My Butler**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya menggunakan karakternya dalam fic ini.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kuudere Butler Type**

* * *

.

.

.

Di pagi yang sangat cerah ini, kau masih saja tertidur di kasur empukmu. Tiba-tiba,

SREEEK!

Seseorang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi—jas hitam, celana bahan hitam dan sarung tangan putih lengkap—baru saja membuka gorden jendela super besar yang ada di kamarmu.

Kau sedikit mengerjapkan mata menyadari cahaya matahari pagi mulai menginvasi kamarmu. Kau agak terganggu dengan senyuman sinar matahari yang terlalu terang itu. Kau makin menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut hangat.

"Ojousan.."

Kau tidak menghiraukan suara datar yang memanggilmu. Masih berkutat dengan kasur dan selimut, kau berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Masih ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi—itu yang kau pikirkan.

"Ojousan. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, kalau tidak segera bersiap kau bisa terlambat."

"Hmm..? Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, Kuroko."

"Tidak bisa. Ini hari pertama anda di sekolah yang baru, anda harus cepat."

"Tidak mau."

"…"

Kali ini, orang—yang kau panggil Kuroko—tidak mau perduli. Dia menarik selimutmu, dan melihatmu yang masih melipat tubuh di balik selimut itu.

"Ojousan. Cepat bangun. Kalau tidak, jatah sarapan pagi favoritmu akan saya berikan ke Atsushi-san."

"Hah? Jangan!"

Secepat kilat kau bangun dari kasurmu dan memandang Kuroko yang sedang berusaha merapikan selimutmu. Seperti yang kau duga, dia masih bicara dengan nada dan wajah yang datar.

Kau memincing sebal, lagi-lagi Kuroko melakukan trik yang sama untuk membangunkanmu. Dia mengancam dengan 'poker face'—mengancam akan memberikan jatah makanmu pada kakak dengan perut super karet—Murasakibara Atsushi.

Bukannya kau pelit atau menghemat makanan, hanya saja kakakmu keterlaluan nafsu makannya. Kau bisa kehabisan, ditambah lagi kau selalu sarapan dengan menu favoritmu.

"Ojousan, silahkan mandi. Sudah saya siapkan semuanya. Sarapan anda akan saya segera sajikan. Saya permisi dulu."

Kuroko pergi meninggalkan ruang tidurmu dan menutup pintunya pelan. Kau hanya bisa mendengus.

Keluarga Murasakibara—keluargamu, termasuk keluarga elit yang terkenal dengan bisnis bidang makanan. Tidak hanya itu, pangsa pasar keluargamu memang sangat luas. Keluargamu menjuarai semua bisnis makanan. Intinya, kau ada di dalam keluarga yang kaya raya.

Orang yang baru saja mengganggu tidurmu—Kuroko Tetsuya adalah butler barumu. Dia pengganti butler lama yang sudah setia mengabdikan diri bertahun-tahun di keluarga Murasakibara. Disebabkan butler lamamu sudah sakit, terpaksa dia digantikan oleh butler yang baru.

Bisa dibilang, kau agak sebal dengan kelakuan Kuroko. Bukannya dia tidak sopan—bahkan dia sangat sopan—hanya saja Kuroko selalu bicara dengan nada dan wajah datar. Kau bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Ekpresinya sangat konsisten, datar dan tidak berubah membuatmu merasa agak kaku di dekatnya, tidak bisa santai.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Ojousan.."

"Iya, ada apa Kuroko?"

"Sarapan sudah saya siapkan. Atsushi-san juga sudah ada di meja makan, kalau anda tidak segera.."

"Iya iya iya, aku ke sana."

Kau segera keluar dari ruang tidurmu dan mendapati pria bersurai biru langit menunggumu di depan pintu, tentu saja yang sedang memandangmu polos dengan mata besarnya. Kau mulai risih lagi ditatap begitu olehnya.

"Ayo."

"Baik, Ojousan."

.

.

.

Di ruang makan,

Atsushi melahap semua apa yang di hadapannya, seperti Titan yang sedang kelaparan dan melihat manusia berserakan. Sedangkan Kuroko terlihat sedang berdiri di belakangmu yang sedang sarapan.

"Nyam.. nyam.. Kuro-chin~ nyam….bagaimana? Kau nyam….betah disini?"

"Tentu saja, Atsushi-san."

"Ah, Sou~? Nyam…nyam….Baguslah. Baik-baik dengannya ya, Imouto~"

"Hah? Aku tau. Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu, Niichan. Ayo, Kuroko."

"Hai, Ojousan."

"Jaa nee~"

.

.

.

Kau agak sedikit gugup. Ini adalah hari pertama kau masuk sekolah baru. Kau sempat bersekolah di tempat lain, namun karena masalah tertentu akhirnya kau pindah ke tempat lain.

Mobilmu berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Kau berusaha merapikan penampilanmu. Kuroko membukakan pintu mobil untukmu,

"Ojousan, sudah sampai."

"O-oh."

Terlihat murid-murid sekolah itu yang baru saja datang berhamburan di depan gerbang sekolah. Ada yang sendiri-sendiri, ada juga yang bergerombol. Saat kau keluar dari mobil, semua murid itu menoleh ke arahmu.

"Lihat, lihat. Bukannya itu Murasakibara Ojou yang baru pindah? Ow, Butlernya manis sekali."

"Kudengar, dia di kelasmu."

"Hah, paling juga kita tidak bisa berteman. Orang kaya, gitu."

Kau mendengar segala pembiraan orang-orang tersebut. Iya, benar, penyebabmu pindah-pindah sekolah adalah karena kau tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik. Kau selalu punya masalah pergaulan di sekolah disebabkan keluargamu kaya raya. Teman-teman sekolahmu entah kenapa sangat segan untuk bergaul denganmu.

"Ojousan. Rambutmu."

Kuroko berusaha menggapai rambutmu yang sepertinya agak berantakan. Bukankah kau sudah memperhatikan lagi penampilanmu? Mungkin kau terlalu gugup sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya. Kuroko merapikannya untukmu. Semua orang melihatmu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kuroko!"

"Summimasen. Maafkan kekurangajaran saya."

Kuroko menundukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf. Kau pergi meninggalkannya dan mulai menelusuri sekolah barumu. Orang-orang mulai bergosip.

.

.

.

"Ojousan, apa ada masalah dengan sekolah baru anda? Sejak pulang tadi anda kelihatan murung."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko."

Kau duduk di bangku belajarmu, berusaha untuk membaca novel yang baru saja kau beli sepulang sekolah tadi. Kau suka membaca novel, disana banyak pengalaman dan pelajaran yang bisa kau dapatkan, bahkan membaca adalah hobi yang bisa membuatmu melupakan semua kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan.

"Apakah Ojousan ingin minum teh?"

"Boleh."

"Baik, akan saya siapkan."

Kuroko keluar ruang tidurmu dan mengambil teko serta cangkir yang sudah berisi teh Herbal kesukaanmu. Dia menyajikannya di mejamu dalam keadaaan hangat, keadaan hangat teh yang sangat kau sukai. Kau mengambil cangkir teh dan mulai menyeruputnya. Entah kenapa kau merasa sedih teringat hal itu lagi.

"Nee, Kuroko. Kau tau?"

"Ada apa, Ojousan?"

"Aku mencelakakan teman baikku waktu SD. Tetapi, karena keluargaku adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah itu, aku dianggap tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"…"

"Kau tau perasaanku saat itu? Buruk sekali."

"…"

"Teh herbal ini adalah teh kesukaannya. Mungkin saat ini, dia sudah tidak bisa memegang cangkir teh favoritnya lagi."

"…"

Kau memandang Kuroko. Lagi-lagi wajahnya datar, tidak berekpresi. Baiklah, kau sedang serius dan dibalas dengan sikap begitu. Kau jadi kesal. Lupakan, pasti Kuroko tidak akan merespon.

"Lupakan. Aku seperti orang bodoh, menceritakan itu padamu."

"…"

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara kalian. Kau masih menikmati teh herbal dan membalik-balik halaman novelmu. Lalu,

"Itukah sebabnya anda selalu bersikap manja dan berkelakuan buruk di depan teman anda? Karena anda takut berteman dengan mereka, anda takut kejadian yang sama terulang?"

"?"

Hah? Kuroko yang dari tadi diam saja mulai bicara, tentu saja dengan nada datar. Apa sejak tadi dia sedang berpikir? Kau memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan mengerikan. Kau tau, yang dikatakan Kuroko adalah kenyataan namun kau juga tidak suka caranya bicara seakan meremehkanmu—atau kau sendiri yang merasa dirimu memang payah?

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini adalah urusan saya. Urusan Ojousan juga urusan saya karena Ojousan segalanya bagi saya."

Kini kau memandang Kuroko lagi. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Tadi Kuroko berkomentar pedas dengan tatapan dan wajah datar lalu sekarang dia sok perhatian padamu? Sok perhatian? Atau.. hei, kenapa wajahmu malah memerah. Sebaik itukah Kuroko sampai membuatmu merona? Kenapa sekarang Kuroko terlihat berbeda?

"Jika Ojousan terus begini, kau akan selamanya sendirian. Hidup sendirian tidak menyenangkan, Ojousan."

Kuroko menghampirimu dan tersenyum padamu, kemudian menyapu bersih semua ritual minum tehmu karena teh herbalmu sudah habis.

"…"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa kau masih tertidur. Kuroko berusaha membangunkanmu. Mendengar suara Kuroko, kau yang biasanya masih menggeliat di kasur sekarang mendadak langsung bangun dari kasurmu sebelum Kuroko sempat menarik selimutmu.

"Ku-kuroko, bisa kau keluar? Aku mau mandi."

"Baik, Ojousan."

Kuroko meninggalkanmu.

Hari ini berbeda. Kuroko terlihat berbeda di matamu. Walaupun ekpresi wajahnya masih sama, entah kenapa terlihat berbeda. Kau merasakan detakan keras di dadamu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mungkin sebab semua itu karena ucapannya semalam.

"Erggh… perasaan apa ini?"

.

.

.

"Ojousan, sudah sampai."

Kuroko membukakan pintu mobilmu. Dia mengulurkan tangan membantumu keluar dari mobil. Kau kebingungan, Kuroko tidak pernah mengulurkan tangannya seperti ini. Ada apa? Bukan perasaanmu saja, Kuroko memang terlihat berbeda. Bahkan sesaat sebelum kau berangkat dari rumah, Kuroko sempat memuji penampilanmu dan tersenyum manis—itu sukses membuat semburat merah mampir wajahmu.

Kau keluar mobil dan mengabaikan uluran tangannya. Kau langsung berjalan masuk gerbang sekolah, pura-pura tidak memperdulikan Kuroko, lalu,

"Ojousan.. Tunggu dulu."

Ah, Kuroko memanggilmu. Kenapa kau malah panik? Kau seperti orang yang mau kabur dari jeratan penjahat keji. Iya, penjahat keji berwajah datar tanpa emosi yang sejak tadi membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar.

"—ini tertinggal."

Kau memandangi tangan Kuroko yang memegang tas , tidak, bahkan kau lupa membawa tas sekolahmu. Kau mengambil tas itu dari genggaman Kuroko, sempat terjadi kontak fisik antara tanganmu dan tangannya—lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajahmu makin merona.

"Hati-hati—"

Kuroko tersenyum lagi.

"—bersemangatlah, karena orang yang ingin menjadi teman anda ada banyak."

"Erggh.."

Kau meninggalkan Kuroko dengan terburu-buru bahkan hampir saja menabrak orang.

"? Ojousan?"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kau sedang senang. Sangat senang, apa karena ini hari libur? Sepertinya bukan.

Kau melihat ponselmu. Disana ada pesan tertulis, 'Hari ini tidak ada acara, bagaimana kalau kita main? Aku tau tempat yang bagus-ssu!'

"Kenapa sejak tadi, anda senyum-senyum Ojousan? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat anda senang?"

"AH! Kuroko, lihat, lihat! Kise email ke aku!"

"Hem?"

Kau menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang menyiapkan teh untukmu. Kuroko berusaha melihat ponselmu, mendekat padamu. Kau menyadari kau terlalu dekat dengannya, dan mulai merona lagi. Kau menjauhinya dan memberikan ponselmu pada Kuroko.

"Kise? Siapa dia?"

"Dia teman sekelasku. Dia model, loh! Aku berhasil berteman dengannya. Ini berkatmu, Kuroko."

"Berkat saya?"

"Mengingat ucapanmu waktu itu—"

Kau semakin merona. Manisnya.

"—yappari, aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku berusaha memperbaiki diri dan mulai membuka hati."

"Benarkah? Yokatta."

Kuroko bicara dengan nada yang biasa, namun terasa aneh. Baiklah, kau sepertinya sedang tidak memperdulikannya, karena hari ini kau akan pergi dengan Kise.

"Ini pertama kalinya, ada teman yang mengajakku main. Aku senang sekali."

Kuroko tersenyum padamu.

"Baiklah, akan saya siapkan hal yang anda butuhkan. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan."

Kau mengangguk semangat. Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya seraya pergi dan mulai membuat persiapan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Kau kelihatan mulai bersemangat datang ke sekolah. Kini, kau sudah memiliki teman, bahkan kau berhasil menjadi manager di klub basket. Kegiatanmu di sekolah makin padat, membuat persentase pertemuanmu dengan Kuroko semakin berkurang.

Kau hanya bertemu dengan Kuroko saat pagi, sarapan, dan di mobil. Sisanya, kau hanya bertemunya saat pulang sekolah dan setelah itu kau tidur karena kau terlalu capek dengan kegiatanmu. Sangat jarang sekali kau bicara dengannya, ditambah lagi Kuroko memang berkepribadian tidak banyak bicara. Tetapi, kadang kau sering bercerita tentang teman-temanmu dengan Kuroko, dan seperti biasa saat diceritakan dia selalu saja berwajah sama.

Kau juga semakin akrab dengan orang yang bernama Kise. Kise juga merupakan anggota di tim basket sekolah sekaligus teman sekelasmu. Hari libur pun, Kau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman barumu atau dengan anggota tim basket.

"Ojousan.."

"Ah, Kuroko. Hari ini aku mau pergi bertemu dengan Kise."

"Kau semakin sering bertemu dengannya. Kau pasti berteman baik dengannya."

"Hem! Iya, berkat dia juga aku bisa punya banyak teman. Aku senang sekali."

"Benarkah?"

Kuroko tersenyum lagi, seperti dipaksakan.

"Kuroko?"

"Ah, kalau begitu. Saya siapkan makan untuk anda sebelum anda pergi. Apa nanti anda perlu dijemput?"

"Tidak perlu. Kise akan mengantarku. Katanya, ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan padaku pulang nanti."

"Hal penting? Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu."

.

.

.

.

Kau baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Kise di taman hiburan. Kise mengantarmu pulang sampai depan rumahmu. Kemudian,

"Ano, Kise. Kau bilang ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan. Apa itu?"

"E—to, itu…"

Oke, terlihat wajah Kise yang mulai memerah merona. Kau sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Kau merasa melihat dirimu saat melihat Kise, melihat dirimu yang seakan bicara dengan Kuroko. Ekpresi yang kau punya saat kau bicara dengan Kuroko.

"Kise.."

"Aku suka padamu-ssu."

Benar, benar, benar dugaanmu. Selama ini kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kise dan ternyata ini. Tetapi, kau hanya menganggapnya teman. Teman pertamamu sejak kejadian kau mencelakakan teman baikmu, sehingga dia tertabrak mobil dan tangannya harus diamputasi karena terlindas.

"Ano, Ki-Kise..a-ku..su-sudah…"

Kau mulai gugup. Bicara terbata-bata. Kau teringat Kuroko. Iya, teringat padanya.

"Sudah punya orang yang disuka?"

Kau mengangguk pelan. Kau tidak berani menatap Kise.

"Tentu saja. Kau suka pada Kurokocchi. Aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan padamu. Walau, aku tau, aku pasti ditolak-ssu."

"…"

"Aku bisa tau, saat kau melihat Kurokocchi, kau terlihat berbeda."

"Tapi, Kuroko, tidak peduli padaku. Dia hanya menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagai butler. Aku tau itu."

"Kenapa tidak coba ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya? Kau tidak tau jika belum mencoba. Aku pulang dulu-ssu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

"Kise.."

"—Tidak apa-apa."

Kise melambaikan tangan padamu. Sosoknya semakin jauh, jauh dan menjauh kemudian menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam. Kau masih teringat senyuman paksaan di wajahnya. Apa itu ekpresi yang akan kau dapat jika mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Kuroko? Kau tidak berani, takut terluka.

.

.

.

"Ojousan…?"

Kuroko menghampirimu yang sampai tengah malam begini masih saja terjaga. Kau duduk di bangku taman rumahmu, memandang indahnya cahaya bulan lalu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ah, Kuroko."

Melihat Kuroko, kau mulai murung. Kau tidak mau mengeluarkan ekpresi wajah pahit seperti Kise, kau terlalu takut.

"Kenapa anda masih disini? Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lebih baik segera tidur."

"Kuroko sendiri kenapa masih belum tidur?"

"Entahlah, Ojousan. Sepertinya saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi saya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang saya pikirkan."

"…?"

Kau memandang Kuroko. Wajahnya masih saja datar. Namun suasana di dekatnya terasa suram.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anda dan Kise-kun? Anda terlihat murung sesampainya di rumah. Apa itu sebabnya?"

Kau membuang pandanganmu padanya. Kenapa Kuroko harus membicarakan ini? tidak ada topiK yang lebih membahagiakan? Tetapi, akhirnya kau memutuskan,

"Tadi, Kise mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang, dia suka padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Benarkah? Hanya itu responnya? Menggelikan.

"…"

"Jadi, apa masalahnya Ojousan? Anda menerimanya?"

"KAU BODOH! Tentu saja tidak!"

Kenapa kau malah marah-marah? Apa karena dia merespon dengan tidak bagus? Tingkahmu membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Walaupun ekpresi wajahnya tidak berubah, tapi dia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali melihatmu teriak.

"Maafkan saya."

"—sudahlah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"…"

Diam lagi. Suara jangkrik di luar sana mulai terdengar. Dinginnya malam menjangkiti tubuhmu. Kau mulai kedinginan. Lalu, Kuroko mendekatimu, melepas jasnya dan melingkupinya di tubuhmu. Kau mulai merona lagi saat wajah dan tubuhnya dekat sekali.

"Lebih baik, kita masuk Ojousan. Disini dingin."

"…."

Melihatmu yang sejak tadi malah diam saja, akhirnya Kuroko menarik tanganmu.

"—maafkan saya, tapi kalau tidak begini, Ojousan, nanti anda sakit."

Kau menurut saja saat dia menggenggam tanganmu. Kau bisa merasakan hangat tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari milikmu. Merasakan hangat jari-jarinya, melihat punggung tegapnya, surai biru langitnya yang terhembus angin malam, kau berhenti sejenak. Kuroko menoleh ke arahmu yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Kau menunduk sedih.

"Ada apa, Ojousan?"

"Kise kelihatan murung saat aku menolaknya Kuroko. Aku jahat sekali. Apa aku juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama?"

"Apa maksud anda?"

Tanpa sadar kau mendekati Kuroko dan memeluk tubuhnya. Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di dadanya. Wangi tubuhnya seperti es krim vanilla disertai toping cokelat dan stroberi.

"—O-O-Ojousan?"

"Aku menolak Kise karena aku—"

"…?"

"—suka padamu, Kuroko."

Kau merasakan Kuroko menghela nafas. Apa dia tidak suka dengan penyataan perasaanmu? Apa sebentar lagi kau akan berekpresi sama dengan Kise?

"Kau yang merubahku, Kuroko. Bukan aku yang merubah diriku, tapi kau. Tanpa sadar, perasaan ini timbul."

"Tapi, saya hanya seorang butler, Ojousan. Kita tidak seharusnya begini—"

Mendengar ucapan yang sudah pasti keluar dari mulutnya, kau melepaskan pelukanmu darinya. Kau sudah menduga, seorang Kuroko yang sangat sopan, menaati peraturan dan sangat kaku akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Dia pasti tidak mau merobek batas antara Butler dan Ojou-nya.

"Baiklah, lupakan yang aku ucapkan. Hanya bercanda."

"Oj—"

Kau meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bengong di tempat dan belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya. Akhirnya, ekpresi yang sama dengan Kise menghampirimu. Terburu-buru kau berjalan, tanpa menyadari seseorang menyusul dan mencoba menyamakan posisi denganmu. Seseorang yang akan menarik tanganmu, dan kau menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi berkaca-kaca.

"Ojousan? A-Anda menangis?"

"Ti-tidak. Ada debu masuk mataku. Lepaskan tanganku, Kuroko. Aku mau masuk, disini dingin."

"…"

Lebih baik, lebih baik. Lupakan saja perasaan ini, benar begitu? Air mata yang sudah jatuh, tidak bisa kembali lagi. Tetapi, tanpa kau sadari ada suatu keajaiban mulai terjadi.

"Jika saya mengatakan, saya sangat sangat sangat menyukai Ojousan, apa anda akan berhenti menangis?"

Kau memandang Kuroko, wajah datarnya memperlihatkan keseriusan yang dibuat-buat—menurutmu.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok tadi. Sudahlah, ayo ma—mmpt..?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir mungilmu, membuatmu kehabisan nafas sehabis menangis dan lomba berjalan cepat. Kau merasa detakan jantungmu makin kencang. Wajahmu pun terlihat sangat merah di bawah sinar bulan.

Saat Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya,

"Hn…Saya hanya seorang butler yang tidak pantas untukmu, Ojousan. Maafkan perbuatan saya, tapi untuk saat ini hal itu yang sangat ingin saya—tidak, aku. Yang ingin aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin anda—kau, merahasiakannya. Hanya untuk kita berdua."

BLUSH! Darah naik ke wajahmu, detak jantung super cepat seakan membuat tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak. Kau dibuat terpesona olehnya.

.

.

.

SREEEK! KRAAAK!

Suara gordin dan jendela dibuka. Suara burung berkicau memenuhi ruang tidurmu. Kau menggeliat di kasur, berusaha membuat tubuhmu nyaman lagi.

"Ojousan.."

Ah, suara Kuroko. Kau sebenarnya sudah siap bangun karena kau tidak bisa tidur mengingat ucapan dan perbuatannya semalam. Kau terlalu malu memandangnya. Rona merah mulai menyerang wajahmu lagi, kau berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutmu.

"Ojousan.."

Kau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ojousan.."

Oke, tidak dengar apa-apa.

"Ojousan, ayo bangun. Kalau tidak—"

Kalau tidak? Pasti ancaman menu favoritmu akan dimakan oleh kakakmu. Oke, ancaman yang sudah mainstream bagimu. Ada yang lebih penting sekarang, sembunyikan diri dari mahluk triplek ini.

SREET!

Kuroko menarik selimutmu dengan paksa. Kau berusaha bertahan di posisimu. Kuroko menyernyitkan dahi.

Kau merasa seseorang menarik pundakmu dan kau mendapati Kuroko yang menghadapkan wajahnya padamu—tersenyum padamu. Kau mengedip-ngedipkan mata, dan berusaha menghindari senyuman pagi 'mabushii' darinya.

"Kalau tidak bangun juga, saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti semalam."

DJEGER!

Ancaman barumu di pagi hari, 'Saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti semalam'. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, kau ingin bangun atau tidak? Silahkan pilih.

* * *

Ehem, oke, sampah bgt sih gw. Ckck. Gw bermaksud bikin lanjutnya sih, tp tergantung respon, sapa tau pada bosen ma gw dan cerita gw yg modelnya sama semua gini, wakakakka. Klo gak bgs responnya, ya gw nerusin fic gw yg laen aja ah. Klo mpe diterusin, entah knp feeling gw selanjutnya adalah Akashi. Fic gw yg begini, chapter 2 nya selalu Akashi. Ahhahahaha.

Kita sudahi sampai disini atau…? UWAAAH! Kuroko, lu muncul dari mana?

"Ojousama-tachi? Bersediakah anda memberikan review pada cerita saya dengan anda?"

ahahahha...


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi : *lempar gunting*

Author : *hampir kena idung* apaan sih lo, akashi?‼ idung cantik gw hampir ke pangkas nih!

Akashi : Katanya lu hiatus, kenapa malah update?‼!

Author : Abisaaaaaaan gw benciiiiiiiii belajaaaar akuntansiiiiiiiiiiii *banting buku Oh tebel sekali Oh buku akuntansi* huaaaaa selamatkan gw dari nerakaaaa ini akashiiiiiii *peluk kaki Akashi*

Akashi : Lepasin gak?! Gw lemparin gunting lagi nih! lo cm menghindari itu pelajaran kan?! -emg bener

Author : Tega bener sik! Yaudah cekidot aja lah! Hati-hati dengan gunting ya!

* * *

**My Butler**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya menggunakan karakternya dalam fic ini.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Yandere Butler Type**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi, pagi yang cerah menyambut indahnya dunia. Matahari pun tidak mau kalah menunjukkan sinar hangat yang menyejukkan hati—bagi sebagian orang, tetapi bagimu setiap matahari menunjukkan wajahnya maka neraka akan dimulai,

PSUUUUNG!

JLEB! KRAK!

"AAAAAAH‼" Teriakmu histeris melihat keajaiban yang terjadi tepat di depan matamu. Sebuah gunting baru saja melayang cepat melewati telingamu dan menancap elegan diantara ukiran-ukiran hiasan kayu ranjangmu.

"Nah, lebih baik. Cepat mandi, dan sarapan juga sudah disiapkan."

"Akashi! Bisa tidak membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa?!" protesmu pada seseorang yang melempar gunting tersebut—seseorang berpakaian rapi, jas hitam yang melingkupi kemeja merah polosnya dan dasi hitam—tak lupa rambutnya yang sepadan warna dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan disertai tatapan iris mata heterokrom yang tajam.

"Maksud Ojou?" tanya seseorang itu padamu seakan tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"Hah? Kau tidak sadar rutinitas mengerikan seperti apa yang kau lakukan setiap pagi saat membangunkanku, huh?", omelmu kesal. Orang yang ditujukan omelan hanya bertampang datar tidak perduli dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Tapi, itu cara efektif untuk membangunkanmu, Ojou."

"Hah? Tapi kalau benar-benar mengenaiku bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab?!"

"Bagaimana ya—" ia menyeringai, "—sudahlah, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Aku tunggu di ruang makan," perintahnya padamu. Apa? 'Perintah'? Sosok itu kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih kesal dengan kelakuannya. Bersabarlah.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro—butler keluargamu. Butler tersadis yang pernah ada. Bisa terlihat dari caranya membangunkanmu setiap pagi. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali untuk melempar gunting sembarangan ke arahmu saat kau mulai tidak mau untuk bangun. Alhasil, jantungmu hampir saja copot dari untaian organ dalammu akibat hobi mengerikannya itu.

Sejujurnya kau tidak mengerti kenapa manusia dengan kepribadian seperti Akashi bisa menjadi seorang butler ditambah lagi perbedaan umur diantara kalian tidak begitu jauh. Umur Akashi tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Agak tidak logis, memangnya Akashi tidak bersekolah atau kuliah begitu? Mungkin karena ia sangat pintar sampai-sampai tidak perlu belajar lagi. Bahkan orang tuamu sangat menyukainya—padahal tau anaknya selalu terancam bahaya di pagi hari—karena ia sangat pintar, dan memiliki _leadership_ yang sangat bagus—terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan sangat sempurna tanpa kesalahan setitikpun.

"Sudah? Nanti terlambat. Ayo cepat," perintah Akashi padamu sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Iya, sebentar."

Benar, ada satu hal penting lagi tentang Akashi yang perlu diketahui. Ia sulit sekali untuk diperintah, tetapi ia lebih dominan untuk memerintah. Bahkan Akashi tidak segan-segan untuk memerintahmu. Orang tuamu pun memberikan kewenangan khusus padanya untuk memerintah seisi rumah. Sebenarnya siapa yang majikan dan pembantunya? Bisa dibilang, kata-kata seperti 'diperintah', 'majikan' dan 'pembantu' tidak ada di dalam kamus bahasa seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Lalu, kata apa yang dikenali olehnya?

"Ojou, jangan lupa. Hari ini kau ada les biola sehabis pulang sekolah. Kau juga harus mengunjungi nenekmu di rumah sakit sebelum jam tutup kunjungan. Malam harinya, kau akan menghadiri ulang tahun temanmu. Apa kau sudah siapkan kado untuknya?" Akashi membeberkan semua kegiatanmu hari ini. Kau hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemampuannya mengingat sangat luar biasa terutama yang berurusan dengan jadwal kegiatanmu—hanya saat seperti ini ia terlihat seperti seorang butler.

"Belum, habis akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat. Kalau begitu, setelah pulang les kita mampir di toko dulu, Akashi," jawabmu sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselmu. Kau terkekeh kecil melihat apa yang tertulis di ponselmu.

"Baiklah—" Akashi yang sedang menyetir mobil melirik padamu melalui kaca mobil kemudian menyernyitkan dahi.

"Ojou.."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang apa dengan ponsel itu?"

"Kirim email. Memang kenapa?"

"Kirim email ke siapa?"

"Temanku,"

"Teman yang mana? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan,"

Akashi meminggirkan mobil di tepi jalan dan berhenti menyetir kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan padamu,

"Berikan padaku ponselmu, cepat!"

"Apa sih, Akashi? Aku hanya kirim email ke temanku," sahutmu agak sedikit kesal.

"Cepat berikan," Oke, kau sembarangan diperintah lagi olehnya. Akhirnya, kau menyerahkan ponselmu padanya.

Akashi membaca emailmu yang kau kirim pada temanmu lalu mengembalikannya lagi padamu. Perjalananmu ke sekolah jadi agak tertunda karenanya. Akashi mulai mengendarai mobil lagi.

"Benar 'kan? Aku tidak bohong," katamu sambil cemberut. Akashi diam saja.

Hanya masalah ponsel dan email saja, ia menanggapinya dengan serius. Akashi sedikit memiliki masalah dengan sifat posesifnya. Terlalu posesif padamu yang kadang agak menyebalkan, namun itu juga salah satu kelebihannya.

"Sudah sampai. Hati-hati, Ojou. Aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu jadi jangan berkeliaran kemana-mana," lagi-lagi bicara dengan nada memerintah. Baiklah, tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat tentang hal itu.

"Ittekimasu,"

Sesaat sebelum kau membuka pintu mobilmu, Akashi memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan,

"Ojou, ke sini sebentar. Ada sesuatu di rambutmu," Akashi menggerakkan tangannya memberi sinyal padamu untuk mendekatinya. Butler macam apa yang mengacungkan tangan memanggil Ojou-nya?

"..?"

Walau bingung, perlahan kau mendekat padanya. Tangan Akashi mulai menghampiri rambutmu namun tiba-tiba saja berpindah ke dagumu dan,

CUP!

"?!"

Akashi melakukannya lagi. Serangan mengerikannya—serangan yang selalu sukses hampir membuat jantungmu lepas dari pembuluh aortanya, selain gunting—sebuah ciuman tepat di bibirmu.

Kau refleks mendorong tubuh Akashi dan terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Tak perduli semua orang melihatmu yang berlari panik dengan wajah merah seperti habis direbus dalam panci presto bertekanan tinggi. Akashi yang melihat tingkahmu dibalik jendela mobil hanya menyeringai.

Tidak hanya suka menyerangmu dengan gunting, terkadang Akashi suka menyerangmu dengan perbuatan-perbuatan gila lainnya—misalnya peluk, cium, peluk, cium, dan peluk lalu cium kemudian cium—oh, tidak, itu berlebihan. Setidaknya setiap pagi, ia selalu berhasil mencuri satu ciuman darimu dengan segala macam ide cerdiknya. Untung saja kau sudah kabur darinya, kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan mendengar kalimat paling mengerikan yang meluncur dari mulutnya sambil tersenyum. _'Kau adalah milikku, Ojou. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, melindungimu. Ingat itu,'._

"Ku-Kuso! Butler macam apa dia?! Kurang ajar!"

Lupakan. Pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa—itulah tindakan yang selalu kau lakukan untuk melewati segala macam serangan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di teras belakang rumahmu terpampang luas taman bunga mawar merah kesukaanmu. Kau suka sekali duduk disana menikmati pemandangan indah itu sambil minum teh kesukaanmu—Darjeeling Tea diselingi dengan sandwich.

Hari ini kau bermaksud untuk belajar di teras rumahmu demi persiapan ujian biologi besok. Bisa dibilang, kau tidak menguasai pelajaran itu sampai-sampai sensei-mu harus menunjukkan langsung padamu.

Akashi berdiri di sisimu mempersiapkan acara minum teh sambil belajar. Ia menuangkan tehnya di cangkir—teh Darjeeling kualitas tinggi yang diseduh dengan teknik yang baik sehingga menghasilkan harum yang semerbak. Akashi pun menyajikan cangkirnya di mejamu,

"Silahkan, Ojou."

"Hn.." anggukmu seraya mengambil cangkir teh itu dan mulai meminumnya pelan. Seperti yang diduga, kau sangat menyukai teh buatan Akashi. Tidak hanya teh, segala sesuatu yang disajikannya memang punya kualitas—apapun yang ia lakukan selalu menghasilkan karya yang sempurna—tak heran orang tuamu sangat menyukainya.

Kau berusaha menghafal berbagai macam materi untuk ujian besok—materinya adalah system rangka manusia. Kau memulai menghafal struktur dari tulang tengkorak,

"E—to, ini tulang dahi frontal… tulang hidung nasal…aaaah apa lagi ya? Tulang pipi e—to apa namanya ya? Arrrrgh!"

Akashi yang melihatmu mulai kesulitan akhirnya bicara,

"Ada apa, Ojou? Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aku tidak hafal juga dari semalam materi ini. System rangka manusia."

"Kalau begitu, aku bantu—"

Akashi duduk di bangku didepanmu. Akashi memang sering membantumu belajar—otak supernya sangat berguna di saat begini. Prestasimu di sekolah sangat bagus juga disebabkan oleh teknik mengajarnya yang agak sparta namun efektif.

"—agar cepat ingat, kau harus praktik langsung. Kemarikan tanganmu,"

Dengan bodohnya kau memberikan tanganmu pada Akashi. Lalu, Akashi mengambil tanganmu dan mulai meletakkan jari telunjukmu di wajahnya mulai dari dahi,

"Ini tulang apa?"

"Hah? A, e.. oh.. itu.." kau mulai gugup, bukan karena lupa dengan sebutan tulang itu. Tetapi, kenapa metode belajarnya jadi begitu? Kenapa harus menggunakan wajah Akashi? Bagaimanapun juga kau masih punya wajah sendiri. Dengan sedikit gagap, kau menjawab, "—dahi, eum… frontal,"

Kemudian Akashi memindahkan jarimu ke pelipisnya, "Ini?"

"Ah.. pelipis..um—" kau semakin gugup, "—tem…poral?" kemudian berpindah ke pipi, kau mulai gemetar, bisa-bisa kau akan menyusuri seluruh bagian wajah tampannya kalau begini, "—pipi, ah.. iya.. hmm…e—to…. ARGGH!" kau melepaskan tanganmu dari genggaman Akashi. "Sudah! Aku tidak mau bantuanmu! Kenapa harus dengan cara begitu? Jangan menggunakan cara yang sama dengan Sensei Mesum itu!"

"Sensei mesum?"

"Iya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku waktu materi organ dalam,"

GYUUUUT.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya sepertinya siap memukul siapa saja kemudian menghentakkannya ke meja,

BRAK!

"Sensei yang mana dia? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya besok. Aku habisi dia, karena sudah melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Ojou-ku," Akashi bicara dengan nada mengerikan disertai tatapan dingin yang mematikan.

"Hiii… Akashi, kau kenapa? Tenangkan dirimu. Tidak usah berlebihan, walaupun aku juga tidak suka, tapi aku tidak selemah itu membiarkan diriku diperlakukan begitu. Lagipula, kau sama saja dengan dia!"

"Kalau aku berbeda."

"Hah?"

"Karena Ojou adalah milikku,"

DEG.

Hening sejenak. Kau berusaha untuk menahan diri—menahan detakan jantungmu yang mulai berpacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya kau bangun dari dudukmu untuk pergi demi menyembunyikan wajahmu yang mulai merona,

"Jangan bercanda!"

Akashi lagi-lagi menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, selesai ujian biologi.

"Hei, kamu. Tolong bawakan kertas-kertas ujian ini ya,"

Sensei itu pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah mengawasi ujian. Sensei mesum itu—bernama Aomine Daiki—menyuruhmu membawa kertas ujian biologi yang baru saja usai. Apa lagi maksud dari sensei mesum itu malah menyuruhmu?

"Baik."

Kau membawa kertas-kertas itu lalu mengikuti Sensei mesum itu. Sensei mesum ini memang sudah terkenal dengan kemesumannya saat mengajar di kelas. Walaupun mesum, dia juga terkenal dengan kemampuan bermain basket—dulu, dia pernah menjadi Ace di sekolahnya—menjadikannya sebagai Sensei pembimbing klub basket.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk ikut klub basket? Misalnya jadi manager, begitu."

"Tidak, Sensei. Lagipula, aku sudah ikut klub lain." Kau menjawabnya dengan nada sinis mengingat perbuatannya tempo hari—mengajarimu dengan metode praktik tubuh—dalam hati kau mengoceh, _'Aku tidak mau ada di klub yang berhubungan dengan Sensei mesum macam kau!'_

"Benarkah? Padahal mungkin saja kita bisa mengakrabkan diri disana."

_'Apa maksudnya 'mengakrabkan diri'?'_

"Haha, sayang sekali ya, Sensei." Tertawamu garing sekali. Tanda perempatan kesal sudah menempel di wajahmu.

"Benar. Lebih baik, kau pindah ke klub basket—" Sensei itu merangkul tubuhmu dengan lengan besarnya. Kau hanya memasang wajah _'What The Hell'_. Kau berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak merangkulmu terlalu rapat tapi kau sudah merasa kesal saja disentuh-sentuh apalagi oleh Sensei mesum seperti dia. Tiba-tiba saja, disisi telinga Sensei itu,

PSUUNGGG!

Baru saja terlihat gunting merah melayang entah dari mana, sontak membuat Sensei itu melepaskan diri darimu saking terkejutnya.

"Huaaa! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gunting melayang?"

_'Gunting merah? Pasti—'_

Kau menoleh ke berbagai arah, untuk mencari asal datangnya gunting tersebut—tetapi tidak menemukan jejak dan sosok si pelempar gunting.

Setelah pulang sekolah, kau mulai menginterogasi Akashi atas kejadian luar biasa tadi. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya memasang wajah innocent dan berkata,

"Aku hanya melindungimu dari bahaya. Bukankah aku selalu bilang? aku akan berada disisimu dan melindungimu."

Setelah mendengar ucapannya kau agak terkejut. Jangan-jangan selama ini Akashi selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana? Itu sebabnya Akashi selalu tau apa saja yang kau perbuat? Memang iya, orang tuamu menginginkan Akashi melindungimu setiap saat karena mereka tidak bisa selalu ada disisimu—mungkin itu sebabnya.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari. Di sekolah. Di kelasmu.

"Siapa dia? Tampan sekali."

"Sepertinya dia butlernya. Lihat saja pakaiannya,"

Bisik bisik bisik. Seisi kelasmu membisikkan sesuatu yang sedang mereka lihat. Seseorang bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri di samping mejamu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai sini, Akashi?"

"Aku memutuskan akan mengawasimu di sekolah secara langsung, Ojou."

"HAH? PULANG SANA!"

Kau mulai kesal lagi di pagi hari. Tidak hanya karena Akashi membangunkanmu dengan lemparan guntingnnya lagi disertai ciuman yang ia curi sesaat setelah kau sarapan dengan dalih ada remah makanan di wajahmu lalu sekarang dia mengikutimu sampai ke sekolah bahkan ke kelasmu.

"Tuhan, hentikan siksaanmu ini."

"Kau bicara apa, Ojou?" Akashi bicara seraya menyeringai ke arahmu, sukses membuat wajahmu memerah lagi seperti insiden ciuman pagi darinya. Kau hanya bisa membuang wajahmu dari hadapannya.

TEEEEEET…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Akashi pun menyingkir dari kelasmu. Kau agak sedikit lega, kau pikir dia akan sepanjang hari berdiri di sampingmu selama pelajaran. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Sensei tidak akan mengijinkan orang seperti Akashi menginterupsi pelajaran—mungkin akan terjadi keributan.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, sejak Akashi mengikutimu ke sekolah, ada kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai terjadi. Banyak insiden gunting melayang dimana-mana. Saat Sensei mesum-mu mengajar dan saat kau bicara dengan temanmu—hanya terjadi pada teman laki-laki. Bahkan hari itu, saat kau sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok berdua di kelas dengan ketua kelasmu, Midorima Shintarou.

"Hei, ke sini sebentar—" kau mendekati Midorima yang sedang menunjukkan sesuatu di laptopnya—ketikan tentang tugas kelompok penelitian yang diberikan oleh Sensei Fisika, "—kenapa begini ya, kau mengerti?"

"Hm.. coba kulihat lebih jelas dulu," kau duduk di samping Midorima. Midorima pun mendekatkan diri padamu, lalu tiba-tiba,

PSUUUNG!

Lagi-lagi gunting melayang diantara kalian masuk melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"HAH!" Midorima agak terkejut namun berpura-pura _cool_ karena dia memang tsundere, kemudian sok membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir retak.

"AKASHI~!" Kau mulai berteriak membuat suaramu menggema di kelas yang kosong itu. Lagi-lagi, Akashi mengganggumu.

Selama perjalanan di mobil untuk pulang ke rumah, kau tiada hentinya menyembur Akashi dengan sumpah serapah. Orang yang dimarahi hanya cuek saja dan menyetir dengan santai.

.

.

.

Semua rangkaian kejadian mengerikan itu membuatmu naik pitam dan puncaknya terjadi saat kepala sekolah memanggilmu dan mencerahamimu karena sudah seenaknya membiarkan butlermu berkeliaran di sekolah dengan membawa senjata berbahaya—gunting merah—membawa terror mengerikan pada sensei dan murid laki-laki.

"Akashi, hentikan menggangguku di sekolah. Sudah cukup,"

"Aku hanya melindungimu dari jeratan orang-orang yang akan mencelakaimu," kata Akashi santai.

"Mereka itu temanku!"

"Tapi, gerak gerik mereka mencurigakan," lanjut Akashi dengan nada kalem.

"Yang mencurigakan adalah kau! Butler macam apa kau! tidak pernah ada sejarah butler melempari teman-teman Ojou-nya dengan gunting, memangnya kau siapa, Sebastian, huh?"

Tidak, tidak. Sebastian hanya melempar garpu dan sendok—bukan gunting.

Kau tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dengan semua perbuatannya. Akhirnya kau memutuskan,

"Mulai hari ini, aku berangkat dan pulang sendiri! Kau tidak usah mengantarjemputku. Kau kerjakan tugasmu di rumah! Sekarang, cepat pulang!"

Kau pergi meninggalkannya. Akashi melihat sosokmu yang perlahan menghilang dengan sedikit mengerutkan wajah.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Akashi tidak mengantarjemputmu. Kau juga mengacuhkannya saat di rumah. Kau memerintahkan orang lain untuk membantu semua kebutuhanmu—kali ini, kau benar-benar marah padanya, bahkan tidak mau bicara padanya. Sejak seminggu ini, akhirnya kau terbebas dari terror mengerikan yang disebabkan olehnya—lemparan gunting dan ciuman pagi—setidaknya itu membuatmu sedikit lega, hidupmu menjadi tenang tanpa ada rasa debaran-debaran aneh di dadamu.

Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan. Kau bermaksud pergi jalan-jalan sendiri sepulang sekolah. Hari ini kau bebas. Ini pengalaman menarik bagimu, selama ini kau selalu ditemani Akashi kemana-mana bahkan sampai tidak bisa bermain bersama teman-temanmu karena Akashi akan memerintahmu untuk segera pulang. Kau tidak pernah punya kesempatan bermain layaknya gadis-gadis biasa lainnya.

"Tidak kusangka, banyak hal menarik disini."

Kau berkeliling kota sendirian. Awalnya, kau mengajak teman-temanmu tetapi mereka tidak bisa karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Kau melihat-lihat berbagai benda yang dijual diluar sana, dan juga mencicipi berbagai makanan yang di jual bebas—makanan yang tidak pernah kau tau sama sekali.

Setelah lelah berjalan-jalan, kau bermaksud untuk pulang. Tetapi, kau tidak begitu mengenal kota itu karena selama ini kau selalu naik mobil kemana-mana. Kau mencari jalan raya dan akan naik taksi, tetapi sejak tadi kau malah berputar-putar ditempat yang sama—intinya, kau tersesat. Kau terus berjalan menelurusi jalan tanpa sadar sampai di gang-gang yang sangat sepi.

"Ini dimana, ya? Aku tidak tau jalan,"

Merasa sudah pusing dengan ketersesatanmu, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menghubungi rumahmu dan minta jemput—tentu saja, bukan meminta Akashi yang menjemputmu. Belum sempat menelepon tiba-tiba saja,

"Hei, nona. Sejak tadi, aku perhatikan kau melewati jalan ini terus. Kau tersesat ya?"

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan tampang mengerikan bicara dan mendekatimu. Kau menyernyitkan dahi—merasa terganggu. Kau berusaha untuk pergi dari sana, tetapi kau dipojokkan oleh orang itu—jalanmu dihalangi olehnya.

"Wow, sepertinya kau menarik juga. Lihat penampilanmu, phew~" orang itu mulai bersiul nakal kemudian menggenggam pegelangan tanganmu. Ponselmu pun jatuh dari genggamanmu.

"Bagaimana kalau nona bersenang-senang denganku? Dijamin puas," orang itu dengan gaya rambutnya yang berantakan tidak karuan mulai menyentuh pundakmu. Kau berusaha melepaskan sentuhannya, namun dia menggenggammu dengan keras. Terlalu kuat.

"Lepaskan!" kau berusaha memukulnya dengan tanganmu yang masih terbebas namun dia berhasil menghindarinya. "—kalau tidak, aku akan berteriak!" tanganmu yang satunya pun dikunci lagi oleh orang itu supaya kau tidak bisa bergerak.

"Wow, tidak disangka, nona manis agresif juga. Aku jadi penasaran, silahkan berteriak, kau tidak lihat disini sepi? Apalagi sudah gelap. Ayo, ikut denganku."

Orang itu menarikmu menuju gang sempit buntu dan gelap. Kau meronta-ronta sambil berteriak minta tolong, namun entah kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon—kau mengharapkan apa? Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Orang itu memojokkanmu di ujung gang dan mulai meraba tubuhmu tanpa lupa menahan tubuhmu yang terus meronta.

"AAAAH! Lepakan aku! Lepaskan!"

Tidak perduli dengan perlawananmu, orang itu terus saja melanjutkan ritualnya. Kau mulai gemetar hebat setiap di sentuh oleh orang itu. Merasa jijik, takut, benci! Perbedaan besar antara kekuatanmu dengannya membuatmu tidak berdaya.

"Akashi, tolong aku! Akashi!"

Kau teringat dengan Akashi. Kau terus saja memanggil namanya. Kenapa dia tidak datang? Katanya, Akashi akan selalu ada di sisimu, melindungimu. Namun sekarang apa? Di saat tidak berdaya seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipimu. Ketakutan, ketakutan. Terlalu takut.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik penjahat yang menyerangmu, membuatmu terbebas darinya dan bersimpuh lemas di tanah. Kau setengah sadar dengan situasi yang kau dengar hanyalah suara pukulan bertubi-tubi dan bunyi nyaring himpitan besi-besi gunting yang menghantam permukaan tanah. Kau menoleh melihat ke depan. Akashi sedang menghajar orang itu—saat itu kau merasa lega, namun juga takut melihat ekpresi wajah Akashi yang penuh dengan kebencian. Walau Akashi bertubuh kecil, namun dia kuat sekali terutama ketika ada gunting di sisinya.

"Ahh. Apa-apaan orang ini?! Kau gila!"

Kau juga mendengar orang itu berteriak histeris. Orang itu berhasil kabur dengan wajah babak belur. Akashi baru saja ingin lari mengejarnya, namun dia teringat padamu. Akashi menoleh dan menghampirimu dengan cepat. Tanpa basa basi, kau menggenggam erat lengan bajunya dalam keadaan gemetar hebat.

"Ojou, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi terlihat sangat khawatir pada keadaanmu lalu mendekapmu erat. Kau tidak sanggup lagi bicara, kau hanya bisa meremas-remas baju dan punggungnya.

"—maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada saat kau butuhkan."

.

.

.

Kau bengong di ranjangmu dalam keadaan duduk. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu kau merasa muak sekaligus takut.

"Ojou? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ah, Akashi. Entah sejak kapan kau terus saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kau takut ditinggal olehnya.

"…"

"Maafkan aku. Seandainya, aku lebih teliti mengawasimu, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan jejak."

Kau menoleh pelan pada Akashi. Mengawasimu? Kehilangan jejak? Mendengarnya, kau mulai menangis lagi. Kau mengerti bahwa orang ini memang selalu ada disisimu. Tentu saja, Akashi mengikutimu. Selama seminggu ini dia mengikutimu diam-diam. Kau tau kan? dia tidak bisa diperintah. Perintahmu untuk tidak mengawasinya tentu saja akan diabaikan olehnya. Orang seperti itulah dia.

"Ojou? Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Akashi… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu sedikitpun dariku. Selalu ada disisiku, melindungiku."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan kejujuranmu. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menghapuskan jejak air mata di wajahmu.

"Tentu saja, Ojou."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambutmu lagi. Kau terbangun dari tidur lelapmu. Kejadian mengerikan semalam entah kenapa bisa kau lupakan sejenak. Kau menggerakkan tanganmu lalu menyentuh sesuatu—wajah seseorang yang kini tertidur lelap disisi ranjangmu dalam keadaan duduk dibangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ranjangmu—Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau terkejut, dia tertidur disana. Jadi sepanjang malam dia menemanimu? Kau bangun dan memperhatikan wajah tidur Akashi. Wajahnya terlihat polos sekali saat tidur, tetapi kalau sudah bangun imagenya berubah. Tanpa sadar kau mendekatkan tanganmu pada kepalanya—merasakan setiap helai rambut merahnya—membelainya. Tidak kau sangka, rambut merahnya sangat halus. Selama ini kau pikir, mungkin tanganmu akan terbakar jika menyentuh rambutnya.

Menyadari kau terbuai halus rambutnya, kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari kepalanya namun,

GREP!

Tanganmu ditangkap oleh tangan seseorang yang seharusnya sedang tidur itu.

"?!"

Akashi terbangun kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia memperhatikanmu dalam-dalam tanpa bicara. Pandangan tajamnya tidak berubah. Kau mulai memerah mengetahui bahwa Akashi sadar kau membelai rambutnya. Pergelangan tanganmu yang erat digenggamnya, Akashi letakkan lagi diatas kepalanya. Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan tanganmu yang berada diatas kepalanya. Apa maksudnya? Akashi ingin dibelai lagi? Oh, tidak. Kau kembali merasakan helaian rambutnya sambil membuang wajahmu yang merona dipandangnya.

Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan debaran jantungmu. Kau melepaskan tanganmu dan mengepalnya pelan dibalik selimut. Akashi bangun dari duduknya, menghampirimu, mengambil dagumu kemudian mulai menyerangmu lagi dengan ciuman paginya yang sejak seminggu yang lalu tidak dilakukannya. Biasanya, saat mendadak dicium olehnya kau pasti akan memberontak dan mendorong tubuhnya. Namun kali ini, sepertinya tidak—kau memejakan mata seraya Akashi mulai memperdalam ciumannya yang entah kenapa kali ini terasa sangat berbeda.

"Akhirnya, kau mengakui kau adalah milikku, Ojou."

Akashi tersenyum membuat tubuhmu kaku di tempat. Malu.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, melindungimu."

Akashi memandangmu pekat-pekat—tersenyum. Rona merah di wajahmu sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu, wajah Akashi tiba-tiba berubah,

"—saa, sekarang waktunya balas dendam. Akan aku bunuh orang yang sudah menyentuh Ojou-ku. Ha ha ha ha.."

Wajah Akashi mendadak mengerikan. Dia menghampiri meja terdekat untuk mengambil guntingnya yang dia taruh disana.

"A-Akashi?"

"Tenang saja, Ojou. Aku akan membunuhnya tanpa jejak. HAHAHAHA.."

Akashi pergi keluar kamarmu dengan penuh aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. Apa yang dilakukan Akashi selalu sempurna, mungkin membunuh orang pun akan dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?

"AKASHIIII~!"

* * *

Author : Iyaaaa. Sori yak kalo abal. Gw asal ketik aja tau2 jadinya begini. Maap yak. Pdhl pengen nunjukkin betapa Akashi OH-sangat yandere sekali. Tp malah OOC. Kalo kurang manis, inget saya aja!*kedip najis* Klo kurang doki2 mending pergi ke ujung jurang sana. Oiya, yg nyerang reader itu bukan aomine ya! Walopun dia mesum! Ahahaha~ *inget aomine jd guru mesum* /sakit perut

Akashi : Lo gagal, tor! *lempar gunting* banget gagalnya.

Author : *menghindar* weee. Gagal~ biarin aja ah, yg penting update. Ini bener2 bukan cerita antara ojou dan butlernya. Gak kek chapternya kuroko, berasa gt butlernya, bahasa yg gw pake jg agak2 gmn gt. Maaf jika mengecewakan orang2 yg sudah menanti ini fic*emg ada yg menanti?* Yaudahlah. /nyerah/ oia, makasih buat semua orang yg udah fave, follow, PM dan review. Maaf saya selalu mengecewakan anda semua. *bows* skrg saya mau hiatus lg *ini gw sebenarnya gw mau hiatus apa gak sih?*

Akashi : udah gak usah diperduliin author gak mutu kek dia. Mendingan Ojou-tachi, kalian review cerita aku dengan kalian sekarang! *acungin gunting ke reader*

Ahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

Settingan berubah. Sekarang bukan anak SMA lagi tapi udah dewasa dan masuk dunia kerja. Maaf jika ada yang gak suka, Cuma fic ini yang bisa gue ubah2 settingannya. Seperti chapter sebelumnya, ada member lain yg muncul dan disini ada Akashi dan Kuroko.

Untuk yang puasa, JANGAN BATAL! Entahlah, menggoda apa gak. Gak terlalu banyak fanservice kek chapter Akashi sih. Maklum namanya juga Midorima. Gue mau bilang, INI PANJANG BANGET! Jadi sebelum menyesal, bisa click tombol BACK. AHAHAHAHA. Jangan deh, lanjut aja! Ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah gue buat. fuuh.. tadinya mau gue tahan mpe lebaran tp gue gak sanggup.

Sip, cekidot cerita shooter kita!

Warning : Gaje, OOC dan segala penyakit kesampahan yang ada di setiap fic gw.

* * *

**My Butler**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya menggunakan karakternya dalam fic ini.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Tsundere Butler Type**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kau melihat ke arah kaca super besar yang ada di kamarmu. Kaca itu cukup besar hingga bisa membuatmu melihat seluruh tubuhmu. Kau merapikan baju, kemeja, blazer dan menata rambut. Hari ini kau sudah siap melewati segala macam tantangan yang akan datang.

"Sip, persiapan oke."

Kau melirik ke arah meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Di sana, tertata rapi _tea set_ berserta teh hangat yang harumnya menggoda. Hem, _Earl Grey Tea_. Disana juga terdapat menara kecil yang berisi penuh sandwich dan juga kue-kue manis kesukaanmu.

Kau duduk di bangku dekat meja itu, lalu menuangkan teh tersebut ke cangkir berukir bunga lily dipinggirnya—ya, itu cangkir teh favoritmu. Aroma teh memenuh hidungmu. Kau menyesapnya dan menikmati perlahan.

Kau sudah siap untuk memulai hari. Setelah selesai menikmati secangkir teh dan juga sandwich, kau pergi keluar ruang tidurmu—mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Midorima?" tanyamu pada salah satu _maid_ yang lewat di depan ruang tidurmu. Kau mencari orang bernama Midorima, entah kenapa ia masih belum muncul juga padahal kau sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Sepertinya, aku melihatnya di ruang tamu sedang nonton TV, Ojousan."

"Apa?"

Tanpa basa basi, kau pergi menuju ruang tamu secepat mungkin. Langkahmu menimbulkan bunyi dentuman cukup keras membuat _maid-maid_ yang sedang membereskan rumah jadi menoleh ke arahmu. Kau sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapati pemuda berambut hijau sedang duduk di bangku memperhatikan televisi ukuran besar yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Kau menyernyitkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Midorima?"

Orang yang kau panggil—Midorima, menoleh padamu. Ia menatapmu sebentar lalu kembali memandangi televisi.

_"Hari ini, cancer ada di urutan ketiga. Waw, tidak perlu khawatir. Jangan lupa, bawa lucky item kalian hari ini!"_

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari televisi, kau menepuk keningmu pelan. Ya, tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat masalah ini. Kau memijit pelan keningmu.

"Baiklah, Oha-Asa sudah selesai. Ayo, pergi, Midorima."

"Baik, Ojou," kata Midorima sembari mengikutimu dari belakang, namun, "—tapi Ojou, kita cari _lucky item_-ku dulu ya sebelum berangkat—penggaruk punggung."

"Hah? Hal konyol macam apa sih Oha-Asa itu? mana mungkin penggaruk punggung menjadi _lucky item_?"

"Tapi, kalau tidak membawanya, mungkin saja kita tidak akan sukses hari ini."

Kau tersontak kaget. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Oke, _lucky item_ dan dirimu tidak ada hubungannya, kenapa harus khawatir? Tetapi, _lucky item_ dan Midorima adalah satu paket, jadi..

"Oke. Ayo bergegas mencarinya."

Kau hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dan bersabar.

.

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou—butler Ayahmu—ya, awalnya ia adalah butler Ayahmu. Midorima memiliki kemampuan akurasi yang tinggi sehingga ia dijadikan butler khusus untuk Ayahmu, membantunya dalam urusan bisnis. Banyak permasalah bisnis yang diserahkan pada Midorima karena penilaiannya yang sangat akurat, terlebih lagi dalam menentukan target yang tepat untuk peningkatan produksi perusahaan.

Sekarang, Midorima menjadi butlermu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena ia diperintahkan oleh Ayahmu untuk membimbingmu. Kau akan memasuki dunia bisnis Ayahmu mulai hari ini—menjabat sebagai presiden direktur salah satu perusahaan milik keluargamu. Jabatanmu memang sudah tinggi, bukan karena kau adalah anak keluarga pemilik perusahaan, namun kau memang memiliki semua kualifikasi tersebut. Ayahmu bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan tindakan manis dengan menempatkanmu pada posisi tinggi kalau kau tidak memenuhi persyaratan.

Sesungguhnya, kau ingin melanjutkan studi di luar negeri namun karena jadwal pemberangkatanmu masih tiga bulan lagi, Ayah menyuruhmu untuk sementara memegang posisi presiden direktur menggantikan Ayahmu untuk sementara. Disanalah Midorima berperan, ia akan menemanimu selama tiga bulan ini. Ia akan mengajarimu segala hal tentang perusahaan secara detail karena Midorima sudah sangat familiar dengan keadaan perusahaan. Ditambah lagi, Midorima adalah orang kepercayaan Ayahmu. Ayahmu tau akan kualitas Midorima lebih dari siapapun—Ayah mempercayakanmu padanya.

Benar, Midorima adalah orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Ayahmu. Namun, kau tidak menyangka Midorima orang yang seperti itu. Midorima terobsesi dengan ramalan dan juga _lucky item_. Ramalan pagi Oha-Asa adalah acara televisi yang tidak pernah dilewatkan olehnya. Pertama kali menjadi butlermu, ia sudah meminta izin untuk tidak melayanimu saat jam 7 pagi karena ia harus menonton Oha-Asa. Saat itu, kau berpikir orang ini sangat konyol sekali—kau tidak percaya, orang yang dibanggakan Ayahmu adalah orang aneh seperti dia.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik setelah mendapatkan _lucky item_-mu?"

Kalian baru saja keluar dari toko membeli penggaruk punggung. Bayangkan, pada umumnya, pagi-pagi mana ada toko buka. Untung saja, ada toko 24 jam di ujung jalan rumahmu—dan anehnya, mereka menjual penggaruk punggung.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku merasa lebih percaya diri,"

Kau berusaha memakluminya. Terkadang, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos saat menemukan _lucky item_-nya. Mungkin baginya, itu penting walaupun bagimu itu sangat menggelikan.

Melihat wajahnya bahagia, kau tersenyum padanya. Terlihat semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. Ia berusaha menegapkan tubuh dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak merosot seinci pun.

"Wajahmu merah tuh. Ahaha,"

"Hah? Ti-Tidak. Ini efek cahaya matahari pagi nanodayo."

Cahaya matahari? Alasan yang buruk. Ya, itulah dia. Terkadang, Midorima tidak mau terang-terangan mengatakan isi hatinya. Entah malu atau apa. Terdengar gossip—_maid-maid_ di rumahmu sering menggosipkannya—kalau Midorima adalah seorang _Tsundere_. Mungkin itulah sebabnya. Terkadang rasanya kau ingin tertawa terbahak melihat reaksinya yang malu-malu. Apa yang membuatnya malu? Kau tidak mengerti. Bukankah harusnya ia malu saat orang-orang melihatnya membawa benda aneh kemana-mana?

"Dasar, _Tsundere_-kun."

"Aku bukan _Tsundere-_kun, Ojou."

"Hai, hai, _Tsundere_-san."

"ITU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA! Kau hanya merubahnya jadi '-san'."

"Baiklah, _Tsundere_-chan."

Sepertinya, kau suka sekali meledeknya. Salah satu sisi manisnya bisa terlihat saat diledek seperti itu.

"Errrgh. Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Berhenti menyebutku begitu nanodayo," Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali pada gestur sok _cool_-nya, "—Sudahlah, ayo pergi, Ojou. Nanti terlambat."

"Kau yang menyebabkan kita terlambat, karena _lucky item_-mu itu."

"Iya, maaf."

Midorima mengangguk—tak lupa wajah malu-malu yang sok ditutupi masih menghiasi penampilannya.

"Sou? Kalau begitu, ayo _Tsundere_-sama."

"OJOOOOU!"

.

.

.

.

Gugup. Satu kata yang terucap dihatimu saat ini. Kenapa? Karena dihadapanmu sudah ada berpasang mata memandangimu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rasanya, sedikit saja kau bergerak, akan ada bom atom melanda ruangan itu—ruangan tempat _meeting_ para direksi dan pemegang saham terbesar.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena terlambat pada hari pertama saya bekerja," katamu tegas sembari melirik Midorima yang berdiri di sisi kanan dekat pintu. "—jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai?"

Beberapa orang mengangguk. Ada juga yang diam, ada yang terlihat kesal bahkan ada yang EH TIDUR? Oh, bukan, dia hanya menundukkan kepala jadi tidak terlihat wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya presdir untuk sementara. Ya, saya adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan seperti yang anda semua ketahui. Setidaknya, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa saya bisa dengan mudahnya meraih posisi ini? Maafkan saya, tetapi saya punya kualitas. Bukan karena pengaruh Ayah."

Kau mulai bicara penuh ekpresi. Berjalan berkeliling dan memainkan kedua tanganmu saat bicara. Kau menjelaskan berbagai macam keahlianmu—berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahkan kau memang sanggup memenuhi kriteria mereka. Kau juga mengatakan bahwa ada Midorima di sisimu yang akan setia membantu untuk lebih mengenal tentang perusahaan dan membuktikan diri bahwa kau tidak hanya punya nama namun juga kemampuan serta _leadership_ yang cukup untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

"Maafkan saya lagi, pasti ada yang tidak terima masalah pengangkatan mendadak saya. Jika ada yang ingin bicara, saya persilahkan."

"Jika kau memang memiliki kualitas, maka buktikanlah. Kau masih punya waktu tiga bulan, benar? Gunakan sebaik mungkin," kata salah satu pemegang saham yang tertubuh sangat gemuk seperti akan meletus.

"Baik. Apa yang perlu saya lakukan?"

"Beberapa waktu belakangan, terjadi penurunan pada pendapatan investasi perusahaan. Bagi kami, dividen cukup penting disini," lanjut pria besar itu. Sisa dari mereka hanya mengangguk dan berdehem.

"Ho?" kau mengangguk mengerti.

"Seluruh pemegang saham pastinya akan sangat senang jika kau setidaknya bisa mengembalikan posisi investasi perusahaan seperti sebelumnya atau mungkin membuatnya lebih baik."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha."

"Jangan hanya berusaha, tetapi lakukan sebuah langkah strategi. Kami menunggu hasilnya," lalu, mereka pergi dari ruangan itu bersamaan sebelum kau mengatakan setuju.

.

.

.

Ruang kantor barumu.

"_Well_, Midorima, jelaskan semuanya padaku—mengenai perkembangan investasi kita."

Midorima mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah berkas yang ia simpan di map. Ia membaca dan membolak-balikkan halamannya kemudian mulai menjelaskan,

"Belakangan ini bisnis investasi portofolio mengalami kemunduran, Ojou. Bisa terlihat dari data ini," Midorima menghampirimu dan memperlihakan berkas yang ia baca. Ia menunjukkan grafik dan data mengenai pengembalian investasi yang diperoleh selama 3 bulan belakangan.

"Ho," kau mengambil berkas tersebut dan melihat-lihat. "—menurutmu, apakah kita sebaiknya melakukan penggalakan dalam investasi portofolio lagi atau.."

"Kurasa tidak, Ojou."

Kau menaikkan satu alis dan memandang Midorima serius, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "—salah satu rekan bisnis kita—keluarga Akashi akan memberikan kita jalan keluar."

"Akashi? Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu."

"Ya, salah satu penerusnya adalah kenalan saya, Ojou. Dulu, kami pernah bermain basket bersama."

"Kalau begitu, pertemukan aku dengannya."

.

.

.

.

"Lalu, kenapa kita malah ke sini?" Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian malah berada di lapangan basket yang ada tak jauh dari kantormu. Ya, didekat kantor ada lapangan basket karena ini salah satu tempat favorit Ayahmu untuk berolahraga dan sering di temani oleh Midorima saat sedang penat dengan pekerjaan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Ojou. Jika kau ingin berhasil, maka kau harus mempelajari shogi dan basket untuk menarik perhatian Seijuuro-san," Midorima melepaskan jasnya dan menggulung lengan baju sampai siku.

"Aaah, menyebalkan. Kenapa untuk menarik perhatiannya aku harus capek-capek belajar basket dan shogi?"

"Kecintaan Seijuuro-san pada kedua olahraga itu sangat besar, kita bisa ambil keuntungan dari sana. Ia suka mengajak lawan bicaranya untuk melakukan olahraga itu bersama, jika kau bisa maka kemungkinan besar ia akan tertarik."

Kau menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya kau tidak suka olahraga, salah satu sebabnya adalah refleks tubuhmu yang sangat buruk.

"Kenapa tidak bicara seperti biasa saja, setidaknya melakukan obrolan tentang basket dan shogi. Aku malas kalau harus menguras tenaga, cukup bekali aku pengetahuan dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku tau banyak. Kurasa itu sudah cukup,"

"Tidak," sanggah Midorima, "—justru karena Seijuuro-san adalah orang yang sulit dihadapi maka cara terbaik untuk mendekatinya hanya melalui praktek olahraga ini. Kalau bicara empat mata dengannya kurasa sebelum kau bicara kau sudah tak sanggup berada di dekatnya."

"Hah? Maksudmu dengan tak sanggup?"

"Ya, menatap matanya saja sudah membuatmu merinding, Ojou."

Belum-belum kau sudah menelan ludah. Kau berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamamu menghadapi salah satu rekan bisnis, mungkin diluar sana ada orang-orang yang lebih mengerikan. Ditambah lagi, jika kau tidak melakukan ini kemungkinan akan gagal sangat besar dan kau akan didepak dari perusahaan oleh bapak-bapak obesitas para direksi dan pemegang saham.

Kau ikut menggulung kedua lengan bajumu, "Baiklah, ajarkan aku, Midorima."

Midorima mengambil bola basket yang ada di keranjang. Ia bersiap di posisi dan melompat untuk melakukan _three point shot_. Bola dengan mudahnya masuk ke ring.

"Hoooo~" Kau bertepuk tangan melihat kemampuan Midorima dalam _three point_, selama ini kau tidak pernah tau ataupun melihat Midorima main basket.

"Oke, sudah lihat? Lakukan seperti yang aku praktekkan. Kurasa untuk men-_dribble_ tidak perlu aku ajari 'kan? Setahuku, sewaktu SMA Ojou pernah ambil olahraga ini, benar?"

Kau mengangguk, "Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya darimu, kau bisa melihat adanya semburat merah di pipinya, "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dulu. Bu-bukannya aku menguping ya!"

Kau hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat sikapnya. Benar, dulu, di sekolahmu setiap siswa diwajibkan main basket untuk ujian olahraga. Pada saat itu, kau pingsan karena terkena lemparan bola basket. Seingatmu, kau cerita pada Ayah membuat Ayahmu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—benar-benar membuatmu kesal karena Ayahmu malah menertawakanmu, bukannya khawatir anaknya yang pingsan—saat itu, ada Midorima juga.

"Pfft..ya, sudah," Kau mengambil bola dan berusaha meniru _form_ Midorima saat melakukan tembakan namun hasilnya nihil. Bola sama sekali tidak menyentuh ring sedikitpun, lebih tepatnya malah terlempar ke arah lain, "—Aaah, tidak masuk tuh," Kau menoleh pada Midorima, "—kurasa kau harus membantuku."

Kau mengambil bola kedua dan menyodorkannya pada Midorima. Ia kembali memasang posisi siap menembak, namun sebelum ia melempar bola kau menarik lengannya, "Bodoh! Bukan begitu! Bantu aku caranya langsung!"

"Maksudnya?" Kau ikut memegang bola di tangan Midorima dan menyusup masuk diantara kedua tangannya yang memegang bola. Kau menghadap ring dan membelakangi Midorima sedangkan tangan kalian bertautan memegang bola basket. Jarak punggungmu dan dada Midorima hanya beberapa centi saja.

"—_Cho-chotto_, Ojou. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kau menoleh dan mendongak untuk bisa menatap matanya, "Bantu aku langsung, aku akan mengikuti gerakanmu." Lagi-lagi kau bisa melihat adanya rona merah di wajahnya sukses membuatmu makin menahan tawa. Sepertinya kau suka sekali menggodanya.

Midorima agak ragu saat mengangkat bolanya. Ia perlahan mengangkatnya dan tanganmu masih memegang bola yang dipegangnya. Namun tak disangka, Midorima mengangkat bola tersebut terlalu tinggi—ya bagaimanapun juga ia bertubuh tinggi—kau sampai berjinjit untuk tetap mengikuti gerakannya. Kau kehilangan keseimbangan dan punggungmu menubruk dada Midorima. Kau bisa merasakan Midorima tersentak kaget saat tubuh kalian bersentuhan.

Kau masih bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan dan tak melepaskan bolanya. Pandangan matamu menuju ring. Tangan kiri Midorima bergerak maju bermaksud melempar bola, kau mengikuti gerakannya. Ia mendorong bolanya dan kau melepaskan genggamanmu. Namun saat Midorima mendorong bolanya, tubuhnya condong ke depan dan tak sengaja mendorong tubuhmu. Kau yang sedang berjinjit makin kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh tersungkur ke arah depan. Tetapi, sebelum sempat jatuh—

"Ojou—" Midorima melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk menangkap tubuhmu yang akan jatuh. Ya, posisi kalian sekarang adalah Midorima memelukmu dari belakang.

"Oh—hampir saja," kau bernafas lega tidak jadi jatuh. Kau menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Midorima yang berada di sisi telingamu. Kalian membatu dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Terasa sedikit canggung. Tak lama kemudian, Midorima melepaskan pelukannya dan kalian malah saling diam.

Setelah beberapa menit saling diam. Kau membalikkan badan dan menghadap Midorima. Menggaruk tengkukmu yang tidak gatal, kau menatap Midorima kemudian mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"O-O-Ojou?" Suara Midorima mulai gugup. "—apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?" Tanpa melihatnya pun kau sudah tau kalau dipastikan wajah Midorima pasti merah seperti biasanya saat kau menggodanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," katamu pelan seraya membenamkan wajahmu di dadanya. Ya, aroma tubuhnya pun menyeruak masuk melalui indera penciumanmu. Setelah memastikan sesuatu yang kau katakan sebelumnya, kau melepas pelukanmu dan menatap manik hijaunya, "—kurasa, aku suka padamu, Midorima."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian.

Hari ini, kau sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan anak dari keluarga Akashi yang dibicarakan oleh Midorima. Perjuangan panjang untuk mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk bisa menemuinya, akhirnya berbuah hasil. Selama menunggu bisa bertemu dengan orang itu, kau berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk membangkitkan investasi perusahaan namun hasilnya tak bisa sebesar perkiraan jika berhasil menggaet keluarga Akashi.

Akashi Seijuuro—orang yang akan kau temui—mengundangmu langsung ke kediamannya untuk bicara. Sesuai dengan cerita Midorima, kau merinding saat menatap langsung mata heterokromatik milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Kau pergi ditemani oleh Midorima. Semenjak pernyataan cinta mendadak darimu, entah kenapa Midorima terlihat segan jika berada di dekatmu. Hal itu, membuatmu sedikit khawatir karena kau kesulitan untuk meminta pertolongan Midorima jika kau terdesak berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Kau sudah menyerah soal basket dan malah memilih untuk mempelajari shogi saja. Kau pun menawarkan diri menantang Akashi untuk bertanding shogi sembari membicarakan hal bisnis daripada harus lama-lama berpandangan dengan mata belang mengerikan miliknya.

"Tidak kusangka, kau cukup berbakat dalam shogi," kata Akashi sembari tersenyum tipis namun bagimu senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Seijuuro-san lebih jago daripada aku."

Akashi sedikit menyeringai dan membuatmu merinding lagi. Aura disekeliling Akashi sangat berbeda dengan butlernya yang sedang menyiapkan teh untukmu—Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh _Earl Grey_ kesukaanmu, "—kudengar, anda suka sekali dengan teh _Earl Grey_ jadi saya siapkan teh _Earl Grey_ kualitas terbaik."

"Ya, terima kasih," sahutmu seraya mengambil cangkirmu dan menyesap isinya. Kau sedikit terkejut dengan teh buatan butler keluarga Akashi itu.

"Tetsuya, kerja bagus. Kelihatannya nona ini sangat tersanjung dengan teh buatanmu." Kuroko hanya menunduk dan kemudian kembali berdiri di samping Akashi. Midorima sejak tadi diam saja dan mematung berdiri di sampingmu.

Kalian melanjutkan obrolan sembari main shogi. Tak disangka dengan main shogi, kengerian yang disebabkan oleh Akashi bisa sedikit dilunturkan sesuai dengan ucapan Midorima. Tetapi, saat kau sedang terdesak dengan permainan dan juga kata-kata Akashi, kau ragu-ragu untuk minta bantuan Midorima karena sikap _tsundere_-nya—entah kenapa itu menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Sejak tadi kau diam saja, Shintarou. Kulihat kau dan nona-mu ini sedikit canggung."

"Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan Ojou dengan Seijuuro-san," ucapnya sembari menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di lekukan hidungnya.

"Benarkah?" Akashi tersenyum lagi. Akashi mulai kembali menjalankan bidak shoginya membuatmu terdesak karena lagi-lagi bidakmu dimakan oleh bidaknya, "—jadi, kau menginginkan dana investasi, begitu?"

"Tidak hanya untuk menempatkan dana, Seijuuro-san. Aku ingin kita bekerja sama dalam bisnis pertambangan yang sedang dikelola keluarga Akashi," balasmu pada Akashi sambil menyesap lagi tehmu dan menjalankan salah satu bidak shogi.

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menempatkan dana disembarang tempat, nona. Kau harus memperlihatkan sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatianku."

"Kalau boleh tau, apa itu?" tanya Midorima. Untuk beberapa saat, Midorima dan Akashi saling berpandangan dan tak mengacuhkanmu. Kemudian, Akashi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampirimu. Ia menepuk pundakmu dan Midorima.

"Nona, bisa kita bicara berdua saja? Perintahkan Shintarou untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan juga Tetsuya, kau keluar temani Shintarou."

"Baiklah, Midorima, keluarlah sebentar," perintahmu. "O-Ojou, tapi—" belum sempat Midorima melanjutkan perkataannya kau memandanginya. Midorima menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah lalu keluar bersama Kuroko.

Setelah para butler keluar, Akashi berkeliling ruangan sembari mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Seijuuro-san?"

Akashi menoleh padamu, "Kau suka pada Shintarou?" Kata-katanya lagi-lagi membuatmu terdesak. Kali ini benar-benar tepat sasaran, seakan ada panah menusuk jantungmu. Hal yang membuatmu bingung adalah dari mana Akashi tau?

"Kenapa—"

"Aku bisa tau?" katanya dengan nada tegas. Kau bisa melihat Akashi yang mulai berjalan mendekatimu lagi dan kembali duduk dibangkunya, "—biar kutebak, Shintarou menolakmu?" Kau diam tanpa adanya perubahan ekspresi. "—ah, bukan. Shintarou tidak merespon?" Pundakmu bergerak pelan. Akashi kembali memasang seringaian khasnya.

Ya, benar. Midorima tidak merespon. Saat kau menyatakan cinta, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu. Semejak saat itu, ia segan-segan denganmu. Jarang berada di dekatmu dan bersikap lebih sopan dari biasanya. Entah kenapa jarak diantara kalian bertambah jauh padahal waktumu berada disini hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi karena kau harus segera berangkat untuk melanjutkan studi diluar negeri.

"Kurasa kita sedang membicarakan tentang investasi, Seijuuro-san." Kau berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja. Keluarga Akashi sudah lama bekerja sama dengan keluargamu. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhiyanati kerjasama yang sudah dibangun selama ini. Saat Shintarou menghubungiku, aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku hanya sedang bosan, jadi maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman. Tak disangka, aku benar-benar menemukan hal menarik antara kau dan Shintarou."

Kau menelan ludah menyadari betapa mengerikannya orang yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang. Tidak hanya karena ia bisa tau segala arti dari tindak-tandukmu bahkan ia bisa dengan mudah mempermainkanmu sejak tadi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku sangat tersanjung."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku bantu?"

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan.

Midorima dan Kuroko duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lupa, Kuroko menawarkan teh dan kue pada Midorima, namun sejak tadi Midorima malah bengong.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun? Kau kelihatan gelisah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kuroko." Kuroko menyernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Midorima. Midorima mengeluarkan boneka kecil berbentuk kura-kura—yang diklaimnya sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini—dan meremasnya pelan. "—hanya saja Oha-Asa bilang Sagittarius akan melakukan hal mengejutkan bagi Cancer hari ini."

KRIIIETT..suara pintu di buka.

Di balik pintu muncul kau dan Akashi. Dengan cepat, Midorima berdiri dan memperhatikan kalian. Wajahnya mengerut ketika melihat kau digandeng Akashi keluar ruangan.

"Shintarou, kurasa kau akan semakin sering datang kesini. Karena nona ini ingin sering bertemu denganku," kata Akashi tak lupa dengan senyuman 'manis'nya. Midorima mengerutkan alisnya seakan menjadi satu tetapi ia tidak bisa protes apalagi berhubungan dengan Akashi, lagipula Akashi berkata kau yang menginginkannya. Tanpa kau sadari, Midorima mengeratkan genggaman pada _lucky item_-nya.

.

.

.

Semenjak saat itu, kau sering sekali pergi bertemu dengan Akashi. Terkadang untuk main shogi ataupun hanya berbincang-bincang. Investasi pun didapatkan dengan mudah, kau juga memanfaatkan pertemuanmu dengan Akashi untuk meminta saran padanya. Tak disangka, saran-saran yang diberikan oleh Akashi sangat berguna. Kau lebih sering minta tolong pada Akashi dibanding dengan pada butlermu sendiri. Ada masalah sedikit, kau mengadu pada Akashi. Hal itu membuat Midorima jengkel.

Saat ini kau berada di ruang kerja di kediamanmu. Kau baru saja selesai mengalisa laporan bulanan perusahaan dan menandatangi beberapa file penting. Beberapa menit yang lalu, kau juga menelepon Akashi untuk bertanya masalah kemajuan bisnis pertambangan yang sudah dijalankan bersamanya. Selesai bicara melalui telepon, kau melihat Midorima yang sudah _standby_ dengan beberapa kudapan yang biasa kau nikmati di tengah-tengah pekerjaan.

"Ojou, kenapa kau sedikit-sedikit bergantung pada Seijuuro-san?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Saat kau bertanya begitu, Midorima hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Kau menghela nafas, bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya Midorima pikirkan. "—habisnya, butlerku selalu menghindariku, lebih baik aku minta tolong pada orang lain."

Diam.

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengannya, Ojou."

"Kenapa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Midorima hanya diam. Kau menghela nafas berat kali ini, "Baiklah. Setidaknya, perusahaan menjadi lebih baik sekarang dan pak tua gendut itu tidak protes lagi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, Midorima. Besok aku akan berangkat, jadi jaga baik-baik perusahaan dan juga Ayah," kau berdiri dan menundukkan badan pada Midorima sebagai permohonanmu untuk menjaga Ayahmu selama kau tidak ada. Ya, kau akan pergi selama 4 tahun jadi wajar saja.

"Ojou, jangan seperti itu nanodayo."

"Selama ini kau selalu menjaga Ayah dengan baik apalagi kondisi Ayah mulai memburuk. Tentu saja sebagai seorang anak aku sangat berterima kasih padamu," Kau berdiri dan kembali menatap mata hijaunya yang sebagian tertutupi rambut sepadan warna. Kau melanjutkan, "—Kau tidak usah menemaniku besok ke bandara, urusi saja beberapa file yang sudah aku baca tadi." Raut wajahmu menyedih, "Selamat tinggal, kau baik-baik saja disini dan—"

Kau beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjamu dan membuka pintunya, "—aku suka padamu, Midorima." Setelah itu, kau menghilang di balik pintu sesaat sebelum Midorima membalikkan badan menghadap ke pintu.

.

.

.

Kau pergi ke bandara ditemani oleh supirmu. Sebelum pergi, kau sempat bertemu dengan Ayahmu sebentar dan berpamitan meminta doa supaya sampai selamat disana. Ayahmu awalnya ingin menemani namun kau menolak, karena Midorima pasti akan ikut datang. Kalau harus pergi dan melihat wajahnya akan membuatmu sedih apalagi teringat dengan dirinya yang selalu menghindar.

Kau berjalan menyusuri bandara mencari tempat untuk istirahat sebentar sembari menunggu keberangkatan 10 menit lagi. Kau mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat kosong tetapi saat melihat pintu masuk, kau melihat seseorang berlari terburu-buru ke arahmu—seseorang yang sepertinya kau kenal dan berambut hijau memakai kacamata.

"Midorima?"

Midorima berhenti di hadapanmu, memangku tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di lutut dan nafasnya terengah-engah, "—sedang apa kau disini? Aku bilang jangan kesini 'kan?"

"Ojou, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Midorima mengobservasi setiap bagian tubuhmu, berjalan mengelilingimu.

"Apa sih? Aku baik-baik saja, lihat." Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu. Midorima kelihatan kebingungan.

"Loh? Tadi Seijuuro-san meneleponku katanya kau jatuh dan pingsan nanodayo."

"Hah?"

"—tapi, kok, kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan berdiri dengan gagahnya."

"Hah?"

Kalian malah saling tatap menatap kebingungan. Sejenak kau mendengar Midorima mendecak pelan dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kurasa aku dipermainkan lagi olehnya."

"Hah?"

Kau berpikir saat Midorima menyebutkan nama Akashi Seijuuro. Ya, Akashi bilang ingin membantumu mendapatkan Midorima dengan cara selalu minta bantuan padanya dan membuat Midorima cemburu namun setelah diuji coba ternyata Midorima tidak menunjukkan apapun selain pertanyaan aneh. Lalu, sekarang apa? Jadi, alasan Midorima datang ke sini karena dibohongi oleh Seijuuro-san kalau aku jatuh dan pingsan? Karena khawatir ia datang kesini? Batinmu dalam hati berkata demikian.

"Jadi, kau datang kesini karena kau khawatir padaku?" Midorima mengangguk sekali walaupun gerakannya agak samar-samar terlihat. Tiba-tiba kau melihat wajah Midorima yang mulai merona lagi. Ia berusaha menutupinya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam dadamu yang terasa berdebum tak henti.

"Ojou—" sebelum Midorima bicara, tanpa basa basi kau langsung menerjangnya. Memeluknya erat-erat seakan tidak mau berpisah.

"Midorima, Midorima, Midorimaaaaa—" Kau meneriaki namanya berkali-kali sambil mengusap-usap wajahmu di dada bidangnya. Rasanya mau menangis karena sesungguhnya kau ingin sekali ia datang menemanimu sekarang.

"A-Apa, Ojou?" katanya gugup. Ia hanya menyentuh pelan kepalamu dan sedikit menepuknya.

"Aku suka padamu!"

"O-Oh, ya?" Kau sudah bisa memprediksi seperti apa wajahnya sekarang ditambah lagi kau seperti mendengar detakan jantungnya yang mendadak menjadi lebih cepat saat kau menenggelamkan wajahmu padanya.

"O-Ojou, le-lepaskan. Banyak orang yang melihat nanodayo."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, jadi aku manfaatkan dulu! Lupakan dulu _Tsundere_-mu sebentar."

"A-Aku bukan _tsundere_ nanodayo!"

"Aku suka padamu, _Tsundere-kun, Tsundere-chan, Tsundere-san, Tsundere-samaaaa_."

"Aku adalah butler, jangan panggil _–sama_ dan aku bukan _tsundere_!"

"MASA BODOH!"

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan mendongak melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus. Kau terkekeh dan kembali memeluknya sembari meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Kau menatap wajahnya dan menempatkan kedua tanganmu di pundaknya. Kakimu berjinjit berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu namun tak sampai karena Midorima terlalu tinggi bagimu.

"Kau mau apa, Ojou?" Melihatmu yang berjinjit bahkan hampir melompat membuatnya bingung.

"Bungkukan badanmu sedikit. Aku tidak sampai!"

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Kau tersenyum nakal.

"Tentu saja menciummu, _Tsundere_-kun!"

"Oooh—EEEEH? APA? TIDAK!" Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Sudah lakukan saja, cepaaat!" kau seperti anak kecil yang minta permen. Di saat yang sama, kau melirik jam digital besar yang menunjukkan keberangkatan pesawat di bandara itu.

Midorima menolak tetapi kau terus memaksanya, akhirnya ia menundukkan kepala dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, wajahnya pun sudah merah tak tertahankan seperti mau meledak. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap tidak bisa meraih bibirnya. Kau makin berusaha berjinjit dan bibirmu berhasil menyentuh bibirnya hanya sedikit saja.

Perlahan kau merasa bibirmu makin menempel dengannya bahkan kakimu yang berjinjit kini sudah menapak penuh pada permukaan lantai. Ya, dipastikan Midorima semakin membungkukan tubuhnya, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu repot meraih bibirnya. Sekarang bibir kalian sudah sepenuhnya bertautan memberikanmu kesempatan lebih untuk menngecupnya lebih dalam namun tak disangka malah Midorima yang memimpin ciuman pertama kalian. Ciumannya dipenuhi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuatmu hanya bisa diam membiarkannya menciumi bibirmu perlahan-lahan. Sesaat ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas tetapi kau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu sempit ini dan malah mempertemukan kembali bibir kalian.

"Mi-do-ri-ma, tumben kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang," Midorima sontak kaget dan melihat sekelilingnya sudah banyak orang memperhatikan tingkah laku kalian berdua. Wajahnya makin merona dan menatapmu malu-malu.

"…."

"HAHAHAHA," kau tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya, sedangkan Midorima berusaha pergi dan kau menahannya, "—kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai."

"Hen-Hentikan, Ojou. Aku mau pulang!" bentaknya padamu karena saking malunya.

"Tidak boleh, masih ada 5 menit lagi," Kau menahan lengan kanannya. Ia berusaha pergi dan hampir menyeretmu yang kukuh tak mau lepas darinya, "—Ayo, pergi ke ujung persimpangan sepi disana kalau kau malu, lalu kita lanjutkan ciumannya."

"Hah?" Midorima kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang mungkin saja mendengar omonganmu. Ia sudah malu setengah mati. Seperti itukah _Tsundere_? Bukan begitu. Sepertinya, kau lah yang bermasalah.

"Kita sudah dewasa kau tidak usah malu. Lagipula, kita akan berpisah lama sekali. Aku akan merindukanmu," Kau menunduk lemas. Ya, kau akan merindukan sikap _tsundere_ malu-malu maunya. Sudah pasti. Tanpa sadar kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu pada lengannya.

Midorima memperhatikan wajah murungmu—sempat berpikir sejenak. Ia mendekat dan kembali menciummu. Bahkan seorang _tsundere_ bisa melupakan _tsuntsun_-nya disaat genting seperti ini, pikirmu.

"Aku akan selalu suka pada Midorima. Selama aku pergi jangan melirik yang lain ya."

Ia hanya mengangguk dengan rona merah menyebar penuh di seluruh wajahnya.

Pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan kau naiki sudah dikumandangkan. Kau bergegas pergi dan melambaikan tangan pada Midorima yang masih berdiri mematung dan merona disana. Yang bisa kau harapkan hanyalah ia akan baik-baik saja dan tentunya TIDAK MELIHAT YANG LAIN. Walaupun kau tau, ia tidak akan melakukan itu karena Midorima adalah seorang _Tsundere_.

* * *

LAH APA COBA INI? KAYAK DRAMA2 GITU‼ WAHAHAHAHA..MANA PANJANG BEUD! Ya, itung2 gue lama ngeupdatenya dah ya. Gue cuma bisa minta maaf pada para reader jika penantiannya telah diruntuhkan olehku. Huaaaaaaa… untuk selanjutnya, akan gue bikin lebih oke deh ya! Maaf! *bungkuk dalem2*

Ide ini gak cukup dibuat oneshot, banyak yg gue potong saking panjangnya. Ahahaha. Jd kalo merasa aneh, maafkan aku. Tp ini oke juga kalo dibuat versi multichapternya. Waahahahahaha! Gue mu bikin mido ala Sebastian tp gak bisa, abisan peran sebas udah diembat Akashi. Oia, Kuroko jd butler lg disini ya? Fufufufu…..

Oke, kita bales review para guest!

**Hikaru : **Thanks for the reviews. That's great if you understand Indonesian language. I hope you like this one. And also thanks for review my other fanfic Help me Oneesan! i'll update it soon, so don't ever bite everything at your house again. Ahahahaha. See you next time.

**Siapakahsaya** : Heh, siapa lo? *lagi2 gue nanya ini* thx reviewnya. Semoga menghibur dan imut seperti yg dikau bilang sebelumnya. Fufufufu.

**Nisa Piko** : Ini nih update. Tadinya mau abis lebaran tapi gue udah gak sanggup nahan ini lama2 kalo gak gue gak bisa lanjut yang laen. Semoga menghibur dan makasih reviewnya.

**Arslsh** : Ini midorima yang kau tunggu. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan lo. Happy reading.

**Unknown reader – Miyazawa Akane** : Ini dia Midorima duluan. Kise dan Aomine nya ditunggu ya. Makasih reviewnya.

Untuk yang punya akun semoga gak ada yang gue lupakan balesannya. Hehehe. Bilang aja kalo ada yg lupa gue bales. Sekali lagi makasih atas supportnya.

Midorima ngomong dong!

"Makasih sudah baca ceritaku. Silahkan review dan nistai aku!"*author dijitak Mido*

**NEXT CHAPTER : KISE RYOUTA-SSU YO! DITUNGGU YEH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : Dibuat jadi sudut pandang orang pertama.**

DIANJURKAN MENEKAN TOMBOL(?) BACK SEBELUM ANDA MENYESAL. INI TOTALLY FAILED!

* * *

**My Butler**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya menggunakan karakternya dalam fic ini.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Deredere Butler Type**

* * *

.

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Sembari mengusap mataku yang berat tak ingin terbuka, aku duduk dan memandang ke luar jendela di dekat ranjangku.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah ya.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri jendela besar yang terhubung dengan balkon kemudian membukanya perlahan. Hm… Udara dan angin pagi yang segar menyapu wajah dan helaian rambutku. Matahari bersinar menyilaukan dan menyejukkan. Pemandangan dan suasana indah ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang—ya, seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan hadir di sisiku lagi.

Tok! tok! tok!

"Ya, masuk."

Wangi teh menyeruak masuk memenuhi setiap sudut ruang tidurku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang maid berambut cokelat tengah menggerek meja kecil untuk sajian teh.

"Apa itu teh bunga krisan?"

"Ya, Ojousama."

Aku keluar ruangan menuju balkon dan duduk di bangku yang bersisian dengan meja kecil yang berada disana. Maid tersebut menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan memasukkan kelopak bunga krisan mungil ke dalamnya kemudian menyajikannya di meja. Aku mengangkat cangkir itu dan memperhatikan isinya. Wajahku terpantul di permukaan teh berwarna kuning cerah itu. Bunganya berputar-putar mengambang di permukaan. Aku tersenyum teringat orang dengan warna dan memberikan efek relaksasi yang sama.

"Kudengar, Kise-san akan kembali hari ini. Apa itu benar, Ojousama?"

Aku mengangguk seraya menyesap teh.

"Syukurlah. Semuanya merindukan Kise-san. Tak disangka empat tahun terlewat begitu saja."

"Benar." Aku tak bisa menahan senyuman yang merekah ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. "—ah, tolong beritahu yang lain, kita akan mengadakan pesta kedatangan Kise. Jangan lupa beritahu Satsuki dan Daiki untuk datang."

"Baik, Ojousama."

"Sekalian, aku titip pesan untuk Daiki. Bilang, jangan kebanyakan main di pantai nanti tambah hitam."

"Baik, saya permisi dulu. Jika ada keperluan, bisa panggil saya segera." Aku mengangguk. Maid itu berbalik meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku bersantai sembari menyurup habis tehku pagi ini.

_"Ojoucchi suka sekali melihat langit ya,"_ katanya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-katanya itu saat memandangi lekat langit biru cerah yang terhampar di hadapanku. Ucapan yang selalu meluncur dari mulutnya setiap kami melihat langit bersama. Aku pun bergumam sendirian, "Ya, melihat langit memberikanku ketenangan. Indah dan luas. Dan akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati indahnya langit bersama denganmu lagi…"

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sembari duduk di bangku meja, aku merapikan penampilan. Kaca besar yang ada di hadapanku memantulkan sebuah bayangan selain diriku—tidak, lebih tepatnya, khayalan. Khayalan dimana seseorang melirik ke arahku melalui kaca dan berkata, _"Hari ini kau bertambah cantik, Ojoucchi."_

Aku tertawa mengingatnya. Haruskah sampai seperti ini aku mengingatnya? Apa karena ia akan kembali? Tingkahku sejak tadi sangat berlebihan.

Aku melirik jam berlapis lemari kayu besar di ujung ruangan. Seingatku ia akan sampai di bandara pagi ini dan mungkin akan sampai disini sekitar 1 jam lagi.

"Aku harap waktu berjalan lebih cepat…"

Orang yang sedang kutunggu kedatangannya adalah butlerku sendiri. Ya, namanya Kise Ryouta. Ia punya rambut blonde dan wajah yang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kepribadiannya seperti matahari. Menyilaukan sekaligus menghangatkan. Ceria dan semangat. Tapi ia juga cengeng dan suka merengek seperti anak kecil.

Selama tiga tahun, ia pergi ke Inggris untuk belajar. Awalnya kukira ia ingin sekolah khusus butler disana tetapi nyatanya tidak—ia kuliah di universitas umum. Tetapi ia sempat bercerita lewat telepon kalau disana ia juga mengikuti kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan profesinya sebagai butler.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak mengerti alasannya ingin bersekolah di luar negeri. Ia tiba-tiba saja berkata begitu dan hal yang membuatku heran adalah ia berkata ingin meningkatkan diri dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Melihat wajahnya waktu itu membuatku yakin akan tekadnya yang sudah bulat. Dan akhirnya, ya, ia pergi selama empat tahun. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting ia akan kembali.

Tok tok tok!

"Ojousan, Kise-san sudah tiba."

"Benarkah?" Aku berdiri dan langsung berlari ke luar kamar diikuti _maid_ yang memanggilku tadi. Berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menuruni tangga. Samar-samar aku mendengar rengekan suara laki-laki yang cukup nyaring dan tinggi diselingi tawa beberapa orang. Aku dapat mengenali suara tinggi siapa itu. Rumah besar ini membuatku membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai di tempat mereka berkumpul.

Aku sampai di ruang tamu. Beberapa orang tengah mengelilingi seseorang. Menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang berusaha kembali bernafas normal, satu per satu dari mereka menyingkir memberikanku jalan untuk bisa melihatnya. Ya, melihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang entah sejak kapan bertambah tinggi dan tampan. Ia melirik—Iris mata madunya bertemu dengan milikku kemudian ia memasang sengiran andalannya.

"Ojoucchi… _Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_….Kise."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa oleh-oleh untukku, Kise?" tanya pemuda yang berkulit gelap, namanya Aomine Daiki. Ia suka sekali main di pantai hingga kulitnya hitam legam seperti itu. Sebenarnya tujuan ia main ke pantai karena ingin melihat gadis-gadis berbikini.

"Ah? Aku lupa-ssu." Orang yang ditanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hah? Kau tega sekali. Yang lain kau berikan oleh-oleh sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Jadi Ki-chan tidak membelikanku oleh-oleh juga?" Gadis muda berambut pink ikut-ikutan memajukkan beberapa centi bibirnya—Momoi Satsuki—sepupu jauhku. Wajahnya cantik dan dadanya errr…cukup menarik perhatian. Satsuki seumuran denganku sedangkan Daiki seumuran dengan Kise. Sejak kecil kami selalu bermain bersama. Kise sendiri datang ke rumahku sejak aku berumur 10 tahun jadi mereka sudah kenal akrab dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong kalian minta oleh-oleh? Aku saja tidak dikasih. Kise hanya membawa oleh-oleh untuk para pelayan yang lain. Ojoucchi-nya sendiri dilupakan.

"Maaf-ssu. Sebenarnya aku mau bawakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak tau apa yang cocok untuk kalian."

Ia menyengir lebar. Satsuki dan Daiki hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, aku berkata, "Terpenting Kise sudah kembali 'kan?"

Satsuki menggangguk sedangkan Daiki merangkul bahu si butler blonde dan berkata, "Benar! Kau sudah kembali. Jadi, jaga lagi teman baikku ini dengan benar ya."

Kami melanjutkan mengobrol bersama. Ya, sekarang kami sedang merayakan pesta kedatangan Kise. Beberapa pelayan yang lain juga ikut memeriahkan. Kami melakukan banyak hal, seperti mendengarkan celotehan Kise mengenai pengalamannya di tempat ia belajar lalu main beberapa games bersama. Ya, malam yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kise yang makin berseri.

.

.

.

Selesai pesta, aku kembali ke kamar dan duduk di balkon menikmati langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang bersinar indahnya. Mengingat momen-momen membahagiakan bersama yang lain.

"Ojoucchi suka sekali melihat langit ya."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda janggung berpakaian rapi membawa sebuah gelas tebal.

"Ini. Silahkan—" Aku mengambil gelas itu dan melihat isinya, "—Ojoucchi pasti akan minum segelas cokelat hangat saat memandang langit malam. Iya kan?" Ah, ia masih ingat. Ya, mana mungkin ia melupakannya begitu saja?

"Duduklah di sampingku." Ia tersenyum dan mendekat kemudian duduk di sampingku.

Aku menyeruput pelan cokelat panas itu. Ah, nikmatnya. Apalagi sembari melihat indahnya malam.

"Selama aku pergi, apa Ojoucchi baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Aku tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa kami hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Aku sangat senang ia kembali tetapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tak dapat aku ungkapkan sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak, "Ah! Aku lupa!" Terkejut aku saat mendengarnya. Ia berdiri dan, "Maaf Ojoucchi. Aku akan kembali, mohon tunggu sebentar." Aku mengedip bingung saat aku melihatnya keluar ruang tidurku. Sejak kapan ia jadi pelupa?

Tak lama setelah itu Kise kembali membawa sebuah kotak besar. Apa itu? ia menyerahkan kotak itu padaku.

"Aku sengaja memberikannya belakangan. Maafkan aku. Ini hadiah untuk Ojoucchi."

"Untukku? Apa ini?"

"Silahkan dibuka." Ia tersenyum malu-malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya terlihat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Aku membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya ada sebuah _long dress_ elegan berwarna peach yang dihiasi dengan aksesoris bunga lily di sekitar pinggang dan kerahnya. Gaun yang sangat memukau.

"Ini..?"

"Maafkan aku Ojou, mungkin aku tidak bisa memberikanmu gaun semahal milikmu tapi itu gaun tercantik yang aku lihat disana. Kurasa cocok sekali untuk Ojoucchi. Hehehe."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit bingung ingin memberikanmu apa karena tidak ada yang pantas dengan Ojoucchi yang anggun, jadi… ya, beberapa hari sebelum aku pulang, aku menghadiri sebuah pesta dan disana banyak pasangan yang berdansa. Gadis-gadisnya memakai gaun yang sangat indah. Jadi, saat itu aku pikir…mungkin gaun cocok untukmu-ssu."

Ia terus bicara mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ekspresi wajahnya terkadang malu-malu tapi aku masih bisa melihat keceriaan di dalamnya. Intinya, sesuatu yang aku mengerti adalah ia tetaplah orang yang sama.

Ia bercerita bahwa sebelum pulang, ia mencari gaun di berbagai toko di sana. Saat hampir putus asa tidak menemukan yang cocok, tiba-tiba ia melihat gaun yang dipajang di etalase toko _dress_ sederhana. Walaupun tidak mahal, ia bilang itu adalah gaun tercantik yang ia temukan. Aku sendiri merasa sangat senang apalagi gaunnya memang sangat cantik. Elegan dan terkesan menyenangkan.

"Ternyata kau juga memberikanku oleh-oleh? Kasian sekali Satsuki dan Daiki."

"Ah, tenang saja, Ojoucchi," Ia tertawa puas, "—aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku sudah siapkan oleh-oleh khusus untuk mereka berdua. Sebelum mereka pulang sudah aku berikan."

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk Nona Momocchi, aku berikan sebuah buku ampuh cara belajar memasak. Buku itu sangat terkenal disana, _best-seller_ dan terbukti. Aku juga memberikannya sebuah topi santai berwarna pink. Sedangkan untuk Tuan Aominecchi—sebenarnya ia sudah berpesan sesuatu padaku sebelum aku berangkat, ya, itu… majalah…em…" Kata-katanya terputus-putus di akhir.

Aku sweatdrop mendengar apa oleh-oleh untuk Daiki. Well, persis yang kuduga.

"Baguslah."

Aku mengangkat tinggi gaun pemberian Kise. Beberapa manik perhiasan yang menempel di sana berkelap kelip indah namun tidak berlebihan. Ya, tepat sekali. Ini memang gaun tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Bahkan pakaianku yang lain saja kalah. Ditambah lagi, ini hadiah darinya.

"Ano…Ojoucchi..Bersediakah kau mencobanya? E—to, aku takut ukurannya salah-ssu."

Aku menatapnya lembut kemudian mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar."

Aku berlalu menuju ruangan tempat aku bisa mencoba gaun itu. Aku melepaskan pakaianku dan menggantinya dengan gaun tersebut. Kaca besar yang ada di sana memantulkan sosok diriku yang dibalut sempurna dengan sebuah gaun elegan. Aku keluar dan pergi menuju balkon tempat Kise menunggu dengan wajah gelisah. Kenapa ia berwajah seperti itu?

"Bagaimana?"

Kise melirik dan sejenak aku bisa melihat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Aku berputar-putar perlahan di tempat untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana gaun itu menempel di tubuhku.

"Sangat cantik-ssu."

Senyumannya kusambut dengan sebuah tawaan lega. Kupikir, gaun seindah ini tidak pantas dipakai olehku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ukuranku? Ini sangat pas. Tidak sempit dan tidak longgar."

"Entahlah. Saat memilihnya aku berusaha membayangkan Ojoucchi di sisiku. Dan begitulah," lanjutnya. Beberapa kali aku lihat wajahnya memerah merona. Tak lama kemudian ia mendekat dan berlutut di hadapanku sembari menyodorkan tangan kirinya. Telapak tangan kirinya menengadah meminta untuk menyambut sesuatu.

"Ojoucchi, _shall we dance_?"

Aku terperanjat sesaat mendengar ajakannya. Dasar.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Ia mendongak menatapku. Senyuman khas penuh kepuasan terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Cukup dengan melihat sekali orang berdansa, aku bisa menirunya. Ojoucchi ingatkan aku adalah seorang _Perfect Copier_.."

Sudut bibirku sudah tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak mengulir sebuah senyuman. Sembari terkekeh aku menyambut tangannya. Ia berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pinggangku. Aku semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kiriku berada di bahu kirinya dengan elegan. Tangan kami yang lain saling bertautan.

"Ikuti gerakanku ya, Ojoucchi."

"Maaf kalau aku menginjak kakimu."

Ia hanya tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Ojoucchi. Aku akan membimbingmu dengan baik."

Kaki kami mulai melangkah perlahan. Beberapa kali aku hampir saja salah melangkahkan kaki dan menubruk tubuh Kise. Ya, kiri, depan, belakang dan kanan. Begitu seterusnya. Kise memberikan instruksi perlahan sampai akhirnya aku mulai terbiasa.

Setelah mulai terbiasa, aku terus memandangi wajahnya. Ia bertambah tinggi. Helaian rambutnya juga mulai memanjang menutupi sisi wajah tampannya. Sentuhan jari-jarinya sangat hangat. Senyumannya pun menyilaukan. Ia tidak tampak seperti seorang butler—ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang entertainer.

Selama memandanginya, ia terus bicara mengenai tata cara dansa yang baik. Ia juga berkata bahwa dansa adalah suatu cara yang baik untuk menyelaraskan diri dengan pasangan—entah kenapa saat mengatakan itu wajahnya merah seperti udang rebus—belajar tentang bagaimana menggerakkan kaki dengan benar, hitungan langkah dengan benar, serta sebagai laki-laki yang menjadi _leader_ dalam sebuah dansa haruslah dapat mengarahkan pasangannya dalam suatu ruang gerak tanpa kesalahan. Ya, menciptakan keseimbangan dan keselarasan bersama.

Selama beberapa saat kami berdansa di bawah siraman sinar bulan dan diiringi gugus bintang-bintang yang tersebar luas dan indah di langit malam. Ya, hari ini memang hari yang menyenangkan.

"Ano..Ojoucchi. Aku punya hadiah lain untukmu. Aku pastikan kau akan menyukainya."

Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Melepaskan diri dari kedekatan kami. Ia mengambil kotak tempat menaruh gaun yang sedang kupakai. Merogoh sesuatu di dasar kotak itu.

"Ini."

Ia menyerahkan beberapa buah foto pemandangan yang indah. Mulai dari gunung, jalanan kota, toko dan lain sebagainnya.

"Kalau yang ini pasti Ojoucchi suka. Aku juga sangat menyukainya."

Ditunjukkanlah beberapa foto yang merekam keindahan langit. Langit malam, langit sore, langit saat hujan, langit bersalju. Banyak sekali.

"Setiap melihat langit aku teringat dengan Ojoucchi. Kau pernah bilang kau ingin berkeliling dunia untuk memotret berbagai langit di belahan dunia 'kan? Ini salah satunya, aku dapatkan saat berada di Inggris. Indah bukan?"

"Ya. Sangat. Terima kasih atas hadiah berharganya."

Tanganku menggenggam erat foto-foto itu. Memori masa lalu saat bertemu dengan Kise pertama kali kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, waktu itu ia belum menjadi butler-ku tetapi Ayahnya, saat itu aku berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya sudah bekerja dengan keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun. Ayah Kise bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya dan menikah kemudian berhenti menjadi butler keluargaku. Namun ada berita bahwa Ibu Kise meninggal dunia karena sakit. Sesaat setelah ibunya meninggal, Ayahku menawarkan mereka untuk bekerja kembali di keluargaku. Saat itulah aku mengenalnya.

Waktu itu Ia bertanya kenapa aku selalu duduk lama memandangi langit. Ya, karena aku suka memandang langit. Saat itu ia memberikan sebuah foto langit dekat rumahnya yang dulu. Katanya, itu adalah foto langit yang ia potret dari atas atap rumahnya. Saat memotretnya ia hampir jatuh terpeleset. Tak lama, ia berkata, _"Ayahku bilang ada seorang tuan putri di rumah itu, ia suka sekali melihat langit. Jadi, aku membawakan ini untuk Ojoucchi."_

Begitulah. Hah. Kenapa aku selalu mengingat masa lalu? Ada apa denganku?

Tiba-tiba aku samar-samar mendengar pintu kamar tidurku di ketuk dan tak lama suara terpendam terdengar di balik pintu, "Ojousama, Tuan Besar baru saja kembali. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda dan Kise-san di ruang kerja."

Kami saling menatap. Berkedip bingung.

"Baik. Aku segera ke sana."

.

.

.

Aku dan Kise menemui Ayah di ruang kerja. Beliau duduk dan memperhatikan beberapa berkas di mejanya. Melihatku dan Kise masuk ruangan, ia mendongak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Woah, Kise, kau bertambah besar dan tampan. Lama tidak berjumpa. Selamat datang kembali."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Besar." Kise membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ayah.

Ayah menyadari pakaian yang tidak biasa kupakai dalam rumah, "Anakku, kenapa kau pakai gaun?"

"Ah, aku sedang mencobanya, Ayah. Ini hadiah dari Kise," sahutku sembari berputar menunjukkan gaun baruku, "—indah bukan?"

Ayah berdehem sejenak, "Hmm…ya, sangat cocok untukmu, nak."

Aku dan Kise saling berpandangan setelah mendengar komentar Ayah. Tersenyum. Ya, Ayahku adalah orang yang baik, namun kadang menakutkan juga.

"Jadi, kenapa Ayah memanggilku?"

"Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, sekaligus menyapa Kise. Lagipula, ada baiknya jika Kise sebagai butler-mu lagi berhak mengetahuinya."

Ayah melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat jendela di balik bangku kerja. Menoleh dan memandang kami berdua yang tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Begini, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan teman lama Ayah—Murasakibara-san."

"Benarkah? Keluarga berambut ungu itu? Yang pernah Ayah tunjukkan fotonya?" tanyaku semangat. Ya, seingatku, Ayah sangat dekat dengan orang bermarga Murasakibara itu.

"Ya, benar, nak. Aku juga sudah bertemu langsung dengan anak laki-laki Keluarga Murasakibara. Ia sedikit eksentrik tapi ia anak baik."

"Eksentrik? Lalu?" Aku memiringkan kepala. Tanpa berkedip aku terus memandangi wajah Ayah. Sejenak aku sempat melirik Kise yang berdiri tegap memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ya. Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa."

Entah kenapa ada suatu firasat yang tidak mengenakkan hati timbul dalam diriku saat itu, "Apa maksud Ayah? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ayah berhenti sesaat. Beliau menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, memandangku penuh harapan, "Ya, kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan Atsushi mulai sekarang karena aku ingin ia menjadi menantu masa depanku. Aku dan Murasakibara-san sudah sepakat sejak dulu."

"Apa? Jadi, Ayah diam-diam menjodohkanku?"

Dahiku berkerut. Sedikit tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Ya," Beliau mengangguk. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Ini adalah keinginan Ayah, aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidak memenuhi keinginan orang tuaku.

Mendadak Kise menginterupsi, wajahnya kelihatan panik. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tunggu, Tuan Besar. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Ayah melempar pandangannya menuju si butler blonde, "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak menyuruh anakku menikah besok. Hanya saja, aku ingin anakku mengenal calon suaminya mulai sekarang." Jeda sebentar, Beliau menilik tajam mata Kise, sedangkan Kise terlihat gelisah, "—ku ingin kau mengerti. Ah, benar, besok mereka aku undang untuk makan malam di sini jadi Kise, bantu anakku menjadi anak baik yang cantik."

Kise hanya terdiam dan mengangguk perlahan. Ayah kembali memusatkan perhatiaannya padaku.

"Aku berharap besar padamu, nak."

Ya, kata-kata itu selalu meluncur dari mulut Ayah saat ia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Selesai bicara, aku dan Kise pergi dari ruang kerja Ayah. Aku berjalan terus menuju kamar tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang kulewati. Entahlah, rasanya campur aduk. Kepalaku pusing.

"Ojoucchi.."

Aku lupa kalau Kise sedang mengikutiku. Saat menoleh, aku melihat wajahnya tertunduk. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang. Tetapi, aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Ada apa Kise?"

Manik madunya terlihat meredup.

"Ah..iya…tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Ojoucchi segera tidur. Ini sudah malam-ssu."

"Ya, aku pergi ke kamar sendirian saja. Kau kembali ke ruang tidurmu, pasti kau sangat lelah baru saja tiba hari ini."

Ia menundukkan kepala. Aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dan rasanya aneh sekali. Sesak.

.

.

Esok harinya, hari terlihat mendung. Meskipun begitu, kamarku terlihat cerah karena vas bunganya kembali terisi dengan warna kuning bunga krisan. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Suasana mendung ini kenapa terasa familiar?

Aku mandi dan merapikan diri. Tak lama Kise mengetuk pintu dan memberitakukanku kalau sarapan sudah siap. Aku dan Kise hanya saling menatap tanpa bicara. Aku pergi menuju ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Ayah yang sudah siap di meja makan. Selama makan aku tidak bicara sama sekali. Entahlah, rasanya aku tidak mau bicara.

"Keluarga Murasakibara akan tiba jam 7 malam. Siapkan semuanya dengan sempurna, Kise."

"Baik, Tuan Besar."

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba.

Aku disuruh berdandan sedemikian rupa. Memakai pakaian yang anggun berhiaskan manik-manik berwarna ungu. Awalnya, aku ingin sekali memakai gaun yang dihadiahkan oleh Kise namun rasanya aneh, ya, kenapa saat melihatnya dadaku terasa sesak? Bukankah aku sangat menyukai hadiah itu?

Keluarga Murasakibara datang. Ayah, Ibu, seorang gadis yang lebih tua dariku dan seorang pemuda bertubuh sangat tinggi. Aku diperkenalkan dengan pemuda itu. Jadi, ia adalah calon suamiku? Tubuhnya besar sekali dan kenapa ia selalu membawa makanan kemana-mana bahkan sesaat sebelum makan malam ia masih saja mengunyah. Apa ini yang disebut eksentrik oleh Ayah?

Selesai makan malam, Ayah memintaku untuk mengajak pemuda jangkung itu untuk berkeliling rumah sembari ngobrol. Aku sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa jadi aku menurut saja. Selama bersama dengan pemuda itu tidak ada kesan selain _'ia suka sekali makan, ekspresinya malas dan kurang responsif.'_ Bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengan manusia seperti dia?

Kami berakhir ngobrol di teras sembari memandangi taman.

"Ano, Atsushi-san. Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan saat mengetahui kau dijodohkan?"

Ia memutar bola matanya malas, "Hmm… tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Kurasa ia bukan orang yang perduli akan hal semacam ini. Ekspresi wajahnya sendiri tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali.

"Aku butuh cemilanku."

"Eh? Sepertinya kau suka sekali makan ya?" Ia mengangguk polos. Benar, ia agak sedikit kekanakan. Manis juga. "—tunggu sebentar ya, aku punya sesuatu yang enak."

"Apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Sepotong kue cokelat dengan toping buah-buah yang aku beli di toko kue favoritku. Aku memberikannya pada Atsushi-san.

"Ini. Kue ini kubeli di toko favoritku."

Atsushi-san mencicipinya. Wajah malasnya sedikit berekspresi.

"Enak sekali," Ia memandangku. Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya yang bebas mengelus-elus helaian rambutku. Aku sedikit kaget dengan perbuatannya. Tak kusangka tepukannya sangat lembut.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke sana, " lanjutku. Ia mengangguk. Walaupun samar-samar, aku bisa melihat ia cukup senang.

"Ojoucchi.."

Mendengar suara yang kukenal, aku beralih memandang sang pemanggil. Kise melihat Atsushi-san yang sedang mengelus rambutku. Ia memaku di tempat untuk sesaat.

"Ada apa, Kise?"

"Ah..hm..Tuan besar memanggilmu dan Atsushi-san."

"Baik. Kami segera ke sana."

Aku dan Atsushi-san melewati Kise yang masih mematung berdiri di sana. Ya, sejak tadi kami tidak saling bicara. Entahlah, aku tidak mau bicara dengannya. Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya?

Ternyata keluarga Murasakibara pamit untuk pulang. Sebelum pulang, Atsushi-san berkata ia ingin pergi ke toko kue yang kubilang tadi.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak keluarga Murasakibara datang ke rumahku. Awalnya aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini tapi pada akhirnya aku berusaha menerimanya. Lagipula, Atsushi-san adalah orang yang baik dan manis. Mungkin lama-lama aku bisa menyukainya.

Kami sering bertemu terutama berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota mencari toko makanan. Sesuai dengan dugaanku, ia memang penjelajah kuliner sejati. Tapi, aku senang-senang saja bergaul dengannya. Walau terkadang ia tidak merespon tapi aku bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya. Aku juga mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuannya padaku, terlebih lagi ia suka mengacak-acak rambutku. Rasanya seperti sedang diperhatikan.

Kami semakin akrab bahkan Satsuki dan Daiki sudah berkenalan dengan Atsushi-san. Kise juga ikut bersama kami saat kami melakukan kegiatan bersama.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Akan diadakan pesta di rumah. Semua sibuk menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan begitupula aku. Semua tamu sudah diundang, beberapa rekan kerja Ayah, teman sekolahku, dan teman-temanku di tempat lain bahkan keluarga Murasakibara.

Saat semua sedang sibuk, aku menyendiri di kamar. Termenung memandangi langit malam yang entah kenapa tidak ada bintang yang bersinar sama sekali disana. Kosong.

"Ojoucchi.."

Kise datang membawa teh dan kue untukku. Ia meletakkannya di meja di balkon kamarku kemudian menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri dipagar balkon.

"Ah, Kise.. Terima kasih."

Aku menatap wajahnya, rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Berdua saja disini rasanya tidak enak. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ojoucchi.." Matanya tertunduk menatap lantai. Helaian rambutnya sebagian menutupi wajah tertunduknya. Aku berbalik menghadapkan tubuh padanya.

"Ada apa, Kise? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa kau sakit? Jika iya, kau boleh istirahat."

Jeda sebentar.

Ia tidak bicara. Aku diam. Ia menatapku. Mataku mengerjap. Ia tersenyum canggung. Aku bingung.

"Apa aku…anak yang nakal?"

"Hah?" Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa aku anak yang nakal sehingga Tuhan marah padaku? Katakan padaku, Ojoucchi.."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Di malam yang sunyi itu, aku melihat wajahnya mengerut. Sudut matanya menyimpit berusaha menahan sesuatu. Ia menggigit bibir. Mengeratkan tangan.

"Apa usahaku selama ini tidak ada artinya?"

"Hah?"

"Bahkan aku berusaha menahan rasa rinduku selama 4 tahun demi memperbaiki diri. Karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang pantas, berusaha mengembangkan diri agar memiliki derajat yang sama, agar bisa terus bersama dalam arti yang berbeda—keluar dari belenggu ini. Tapi, kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan lancar?"

Ucapannya yang bergetar itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang dalam. Entah sebenarnya aku mengerti atau tidak maksudnya. Setidaknya aku mengerti satu hal, aku sedang berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahan dalam diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan padanya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menyusup masuk diantara tubuh dan lenganku—meremas erat pundakku. Wajahnya bersembunyi di balik bahuku. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Jari-jarinya yang menyentuh tubuhku terasa bergetar.

"Katakan Ojoucchi… Apa aku…tidak boleh mengharap lebih?"

.

.

.

Malam itu pesta Ulang Tahunku. Semua tamu berhamburan di ruangan besar yang dijadikan tempat pesta. Beberapa orang menghampiriku dan menyelamatiku. Aku menerima banyak hadiah.

Satsuki dan Daiki datang begitupula Atsushi-san.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya," Satsuki mengucapkan selamat dan memelukku sedangkan Daiki mengacak rambutku. Uh, padahal rambutnya sudah ditata rapi jadi berantakan 'kan?

"Dimana si monster ungu itu?" tanya Daiki. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok yang sangat mencolok itu.

"Tadi Atsushi-san sudah datang. Kurasa ia sedang menikmati makanannya," jawab Kise yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisiku dalam diam.

Satsuki melirik wajah Kise dan menyenggol pinggangku. Ia mendekat dan berbisik, "Nee, apa kau yakin akan menjalin hubungan dengan Mukkun? Ya, dia orang baik sih, tapi bukankah—" Ia melirik Kise yang tengah bicara dengan Daiki, "—kau suka pada butler-mu sendiri?"

Saat mendengar itu, tubuhku bereaksi cepat. Tangan mengepal meremas ujung baju. Aku menghindari tatapan Satsuki.

"Hah, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tau Ki-chan adalah seorang butler, tapi aku menganggapnya teman. Aku mendukung walaupun mungkin Ayahmu tidak akan setuju."

Ayahku? Ya, Beliau mengharap aku bisa menikah dengan Atsushi-san, dengan begitu jalinan hubungan keluarga kami semakin dekat. Itu yang selalu diharapakan kedua belah pihak. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menentangnya?

Aku menghela nafas, "Sudahlah." Dan pergi keluar ruangan, mencari udara segar. Sepanjang aku berjalan, aku teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Kise belum sempat mengatakan lanjutan kalimatnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkanku dan minta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku pergi menuju teras rumahku. Disana aku bertemu dengan Atsushi-san yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah, Atsushi-san. Sedang apa kau?"

"Arara~ sedang makan. Aku tidak suka di dalam ramai."

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku teras tepat di samping Atsushi-san. Ia melahap habis makanannya. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam.

Atsushi-san berhenti makan dan tiba-tiba bicara, "Kise-chin… kau suka pada Kise-chin kan?"

"Hah?"

"Sa-chin yang bilang padaku."

Apa? Dasar orang itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ya, aku akui aku sangat suka padanya. Sejak dulu. Semenjak ia memberikan foto langit di rumahnya yang dulu. Saat ia meninggalkanku, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat menanti kepulangannya. Tetapi, saat ia pulang, semua kejadian mengerikan ini terjadi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ya… aku suka padanya."

Atsushi-san menatapku. Ekspresinya masih sama malasnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bicara pada Ayahku dan Ayahmu. Mereka tidak melarang. Sepertinya, Ayahmu sudah tau yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Heh? Apa? Ayah tau?"

Atsushi-san berdiri dan berlalu melewatiku, "Aku tidak akan menikahimu karena aku akan menikah dengan maiubo-chin~"

"HAH?"

Apa katanya? Pernyataan yang sangat errr…_absurd_.

"Arara~ Kise-chin. Kalau kau ada, seharusnya bilang."

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Kise berdiri mematung di ambang pintu teras. Kemudian Atsushi-san pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, katanya mau ambil makanan lagi.

Terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara.

Kise mendekat. Duduk di sampingku. Aku berusaha tidak menatapnya. Kurasa ia mendengar pernyataanku tadi.

"Ojoucchi. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih."

Hening. Hening. Hening lagi.

Lalu,

"Jadi…Ojoucchi…kau…em…"

"Ya, suka pada Kise." Tanpa basa basi aku mengatakannya. Aku menyadari sebaiknya jangan berbohong pada diriku lagi. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak banyak bicara dengannya dan lebih memilih bersama Atsushi-san untuk menyingkirkan pikiran seperti itu. Tetapi, nyatanya tidak bisa.

"E—to.. aku harus bereaksi apa?" tanyanya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat merah begitupula diriku.

"Kau suka padaku?"

"Sangat!" Tiba-tiba ia berteriak di depan wajahku. Iris matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing. "—tapi, Tuan Besar… akan marah. Beliau mengharap Ojoucchi dekat dengan Atsushi-san. Lagipula, aku hanya seorang butler."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau belajar di luar negeri untuk bisa bebas dari belenggu itu? Kau ingin berhenti jadi butler dan menjadi orang yang bisa diterima oleh Ayah 'kan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Awalnya begitu, aku mau berhenti dan menjadi pilot. Tapi kalau menjadi pilot aku akan berpisah dengan Ojoucchi. Aku tidak mau itu. Ada juga yang menawariku jadi model, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Jadi, sebaiknya aku tetap jadi butler saja. Tetapi, itu tidak bisa, aku lebih rendah dibandingkan dirimu. Tuan besar juga tidak akan setuju. Jadi, karena aku cepat belajar, aku mempelajari apapun yang aku bisa disana, nanti aku tinggal memutuskan yang terbaik."

Panjang lebar ia bicara. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Selesai menjelaskan banyak hal, dari yang aku mengerti sampai yang tidak aku mengerti, ia menatapku lekat. Kami saling berpandangan dalam waktu cukup lama. Iris matanya seakan menyedot seluruh perhatianku.

"Ojoucchi?"

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Wajahku makin memanas mendengarnya. Mengangguk perlahan. Tanpa kusadari wajahnya sudah dekat. Bibir kami saling bertautan. Detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Perlahan aku berusaha menyaingi ciuman hangatnya. Aku membalas tiap kecupannya sebagai ungkapan kerinduanku selama ini. Ciuman pertama di malam ulang tahunku di bawah sinar bulan. Entah kenapa hari ini langit penuh dengan bintang.

.

.

Esok hari. Dunia kembali cerah. Langit indah terhampar luas di hadapanku.

Aroma teh bunga krisan memenuhi hidungku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati butler tampan bersurai kuning tengah menuang teh ke dalam cangkir dan menaruh bunga mungil di sisi cangkirnya. Selesai menyesapnya, aku berjalan menuju pagar balkon kamarku. Berdiri menikmati pemandangan yang tersedia.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang mendekat. Memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku. Bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ojoucchi… bisa kita tetap seperti ini?"

Aku menyandarkan punggungku sepenuhnya di dadanya. Mendongak ke belakang melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak boleh."

"EH?"

"Kau harus dapat izin dari Ayahku."

Alisnya menyernyit. Ia berpikir dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang bicara dengan Tuan Besar. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mau menikahi anaknya."

"APA?"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berlutut di hadapanku, "_So, shall we dance_? Dansa adalah ungkapan yang tepat dalam menjalin hubungan rumah tangga, benar 'kan, Ojoucchi? Keseimbangan dan keselarasan."

Senyuman merekah di wajahku. Sembari menyambut tangannya, aku berdoa semoga Ayah menyetujuinya.

* * *

WADEPAK? INI APAAAA? Maafkan aku readers sekalian. Sungguh, gue minta maaf! Kise adalah harapan gue, kenapa malah ancur geneeee?

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari chapter midorima. Kalo disana Ojou-nya yg pergi, sekarang, Kise yg pergi dan kembali UWOWOWOWO(?). Masalah settingan Ojou nya sekolah apa gak, gak dikasih tau. Lu bayangin aja sendiri. Sesuai imaginasi kalian deh.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah…bapake setuju gak tuh? NAH LOH! AHAHA. MAAFKAN AKU INI GANTUNG BGT! Mana DEREDERE-nya Kise gak keliatan, malah menjurus ke angst bgt (=_=). Dan gue gak bisa berhenti ngakak NGEBAYANGIN Ojou-nya di jodohin ma Murasakibara. KAMPRET BGT IMAJINASI GUE! AHAHA!

Oiye, bang mine ultah ye? Sayang sekali, ini chapternya Kise bukan bang Mine. Tp ya udahlah, met ultah bang dim!

Udah ah, cukup bacot nya. Makasih atas semua kontribusinya, readers sekalian! Jika mengecewakan, ya, maafkan aku!

**NEXT CHAPTER : YO! AOMINE DAIKI DIM YO!**


End file.
